Mass Effect: Dream or reality?
by Antique Nova
Summary: Dream or reality? That is the question that I struggle with as I scour the universe for answers as Commander Shepard. My name is Chris Lam, but why am I called Shepard?
1. Prologue

Turning around restlessly in my bed, I pondered over a question. Do I really want to read a fan fic of my favourite character in mass effect?

No. It'll ruin my adventures in Mass Effect; the stories will ruin my memories of running around sniping bad buys and romancing sweet girls. My only real connection of finding a romantic relationship with someone I actually liked, instead of just wanting to hump 24/7. But there were chances, chances that I blew – half because of my past inept ability to talk confidently to girls that I liked and the other half just forgetting to ask for her phone number as I made a mad dash to get off the train, only to run back and wave goodbye to her knowing that she was the one in a trillion. One that fitted my criteria and filled my curiosity with ifs and i's – a chance to have a relationship with someone that i genuinely liked.

Two words teased me from that encounter in my past, Exeter and Manchester.

A month passed by and I decided to give it ago and a story caught my interest.

Into the darkness:

_An after story of the challenges that faces Commander Shepard after he severs his ties with Cerberus. The galaxy is still in danger, and an enemy that the Galaxy has never seen, or at least acknowledges to have never seen, is hiding in the darkness._

_Okay_ I thought. _This looks interesting, let's have a read._

A few weeks later, after reading around seven chapters a day, almost fifty in one week. I finished the story, I scanned the forum for more as my brain shouted 'My god, I want to read more! MORE!'

Four months later. _I want to write my story! The best the fans will ever see. A story that no one has ever seen. A story that no one had ever done._

Many discussions later.

...

Bed. My bed. Finally, the comfort of home, i am home for the summer - at last. nineteen years old, well nineteen years and five months to be exact, speaking two fluent languages in English and Chinese Cantonese, used to be very sporty but now a falling shadow of my once speedy form, my skin feels and looks too white to be Chinese and my mum tells me that my nose looks too English and pointy but she loves me just the same, I am a Chinese kung fu expert in the realm of my imagination and master archer in the hopeful future.

But the truth is I'm reasonably healthy, not super fit or ripped, artistic in drawing and dreadful jokes. five foot ten and weighing around ten and a half to eleven stones, still waiting for that magic moment when I grow some muscles and work out till I look like Hugh Jackmann reborn – but I know that's not going to happen until I get a part time job and go to the gym.

Looking at the time on my laptop, I hear the front door of my house open as my parents come home from work at midnight on a Friday night.

I look at the clock once more. _Tomorrow is the day for my story to begin_, I promise myself before drifting off to sleep.

I hope I dream a good dream.

* * *

><p>Voices, I hear voices echoing in the room. "He is recovering well from his concussion; resting heart rate is currently 30bpm. Physically he's fine, but I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves – I will need more information before I make any judgments. He just needs some more time before he regains consciousness." Time? Wait, what time is it? I tried to move my arms up to hold my head, but I found them still held down by the dizziness in my brain.<p>

"He's survived this much, he won't let me down, but keep me updated on any changes, and Chakwas, thank you." This voice was familiar to me –my eyes tighten at my recognition of it. Captain Anderson, is that his voice?

"I'm glad to be a part of this, and there's no need to thank me. All the Alliance needs is to ask and we doctors will give our best." Why could I hear voices? I thought it would be best for me to turn off my Xbox, before it transported me into the Mass Effect universe. I joked around with the idea before the idea softly faded away. Come to think of it, why was the game playing without me unless someone snuck into my room?

"Doctor Chakwas, he's awake," said the nurse, a loud bang sharpened the atmosphere, after I rose up blindly causing my head to collide with a collection of metallic medical equipment dangling from the ceiling. "And he's just knocked himself out." Said the nurse as she struggled to hold back her giggling, behind a wide grin.

Shaking his head with a smile, Captain Anderson walked out of the med bay, "Goodbye Doctor Chakwas, Miss Daniels." He spoke in salutations to the others in the room before a hiss, similar to a light release of steam, drowned out the clicks of his footfalls out of the room.

A few hours later.

My vision had cleared significantly along with the bright light being in a dimmer setting I breathed out in relief and rubbed my bandaged head. "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?" Spoke a concerned and caring female voice. That voice! I recognised that voice! I lifted my head slightly to get a better look at the body behind the voice and found a familiar doctor looking back at me, her form fitting doctor's clothes hugged her body… no. I pinched the bridge of my nose as to regain control of my brain that quickly leaped to many different conclusions, yet hadn't come to the realisation of the situation. I managed to hear the quick steps of hard bottom shoes run up to my side and a warm hand press against the dull throb of my head as I attempted to rise from the bed again. "Easy soldier… We wouldn't want you to knock yourself out again…" From what I could tell through the haze of my mind, she was smiling. Where the hell was I?

I looked around the room as my vision cleared slightly but the brightness of the room and the glare of the overhead projection light had other plans for my confused senses. I lifted my hand to block the light as the warm hand fled from my head and pushed my hand back to my side. Is this the Normandy? The sudden realisation sent my mind and hands racing as I hurriedly attempted to escape the medical bay, but multiple hands held me down.

"Just lay and relax. You are still under the medication. It may take a few to clear up." I shook my head at the voice's reassurances, sitting up once more, brushing aside all attempts to push me back down.

"What happened?" I asked as I lifted my body up shakily holding my weight and balance. Wait, she called me Shepard! Is this a dream? Is this a joke by my own mind? Is this real? The questions were only fleeting before my head fell to one side and the room jolted to one side. My mind quickly flipped over and I lost my balance causing my eyes to close as my mind recollected itself.

"Shepard?" I questioned while trying to sound in just a haze or small bout of amnesia, the shock of waking up to this situation did little to lessen it. However, before she could talk a very concerned female voice interrupted her, "Commander, please relax, you need your rest. It's my fault you're in this mess." She guiltily blamed herself. Wait that voice... My head spins around. Bad idea, as my vision trails once again.

"Ashley? Ashley Williams?" I asked. She looked more pleasing to the eye than in the game, but she will need to work on that pro human attitude of hers. Wait, is she blushing? A mischievous smile begins to form on my face.

"Comman... Commander? Sir?" She asked, slightly taken aback with guilt, her gentle shaking worried me and my face must have shown it for her face changed quickly.

"At ease, Williams." That seemed to ease her slightly, but why did my voice sound so… commanding? I found myself both shocked and liking the strange change, though it still felt as if I was talking with another's voice. She blushed even more as her eyes wandered around the room, taking note of the equipment, but she never made contact with me again.

"Commander?" Almost forgot the good doctor, "We are aboard the Normandy; Chief Williams and Kaiden brought you back aboard the ship after the beacon exploded." Explained Dr Chakwas. What? Chief Williams flinched as my eyes shot wide open to the news of the beacon's demise. Wow, I must have appeared intimidating or something, I still couldn't quite fathom what was going on here.

"I... I... I've had better days, but nothing that a little time won't fix," I lied, in fact my head still hurt like hell! "Recent scans have picked up some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming." Maybe Dr Chakwas was right, maybe I was dreaming.

"Must see the captain." I stuttered as I slowly rose up and started walking towards the doors only for my next few steps to falter, my eyes to wander and my mind to flash.

My vision fazed, my eyes wandered. Images flashed through my mind. I couldn't understand them. Screams of fleeing figures. High pitched screams of beings or invaders, I could not tell. A tomb stone a familiar sign etched upon it. A Thresher Maw heading towards me. Human flesh flying everywhere. A darkly lit chamber. Tubes dangling all over the ceiling. A frozen capsule lay before. A flash, a flicker, and it ended just as quickly as it had started. My head hurt.

"Shepard!" shouted Ashley and Dr Chakwas as they both ran to stop me from falling off the bed.

Using both hands I pushed myself off the females and steadied myself once more on the end of the bed. However, they were not convinced of my 'recovery' and stand a little closer in proximity to me; Ashley I notice a little more so.

"Is everything okay here?" Interrupted a masculine voice. Chakwas turned and faced the figure.

"Yes, for now… His headache could be an after-effect associated with his mental health which indicates intense dreaming after his contact with the beacon." Responded Dr Chakwas as she glanced toward me every now and then.

"The beacon was destroyed," added Captain Anderson. My eyes shot open again.

"Yet somehow I survived…" My head spun around to see the red face paint of a Turian that should not be.

"Nihilus..."


	2. Chapter 1: A war of words

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait, I had rewrite the entire chapter again a week ago, due to changing in how Nihlus survived. Still deciding whether to kill him off or not in the next chapters, but I would like him to stay alive – so please give your shout to our Turian friend if you want him to live more than a few chapters!**

Special thanks goes to Wiggs Magee and Harold Genhi for being my beta readers so far and for helping to smooth this chapter out! Those guys are awesome! Without further due, I present. Chapter 1! A war of words.

* * *

><p>"Nihlus, how did you survive?" I asked with uncertainty.<p>

"You seem awfully surprised commander." Ow crap, I am not going to like this am I? I do not like that wicked grin that he's giving me "Turians are tougher than you think. And humans apparently, after what you experienced." He joked. My eyes tightened. His face suddenly became slightly more serious, "You broke radio silence. Defeated the Geth that almost erased the colony." My eyes shot open. "Destroyed the beacon in the process and convinced me to stall my progress long enough to see the true extent of Saren's betrayal." Continued Nihlus as Captain Anderson lost his composure, leaving his jaw slightly slacked and his eyes popping out of his head.

"Your wild accusations may have saved my life, but Saren is the Council's top agent. As respected as I am, my current source needs some better evidence to be able to mount a more successful accusation before the Council." Nihlus warned, pulling a finger into the air to show his seriousness.

"Where did your source come from?" Asked Nihlus, as he eyed me carefully and suspiciously, waiting for a response which seemed like it would take an age sat the time.

"Not here," I replied; he nodded.

"I suggest that everyone leave this room" he commanded. The Captain started to object, but he was cut off before he had said a word. "You may stay Captain Anderson. As I also have some questions for you " Ah crap, everyone's leaving me in a room with an angry Turian spectre, one who looks ready to kill – well at least I have Anderson with me

"I meant that the evidence is not on this ship." I added; my eyes locked with Turians, as I tried to deduce his next move, but his face hardened – suddenly changing the atmosphere from neutral to hostile.

"Now is not the time for games commander." He warned, his words were biting with venom.

"The evidence is on the Citadel," I explained, at those words, his eyes shot open and his glare grew worse.

"Spectre archives are off-limits to all but a few Spectres and the Council. You..." I cut the Turian off, before he could continue.

"Someone has obtained the evidence in a legal manner and recently; a Quarian to be precise."I said. A smirk appeared on my face as his face shifted slightly with shock, before becoming blank once again.

"And the Quarian's name is?" He asked, swirling a hand around in annoyance to the speed of the conversation. Me and my big mouth, actually my mouth is quite small, but that's not the case.

"She knows her own name. But she will be in great danger with such evidence, she will likely try to exchange such information for protection and be double crossed. The Citadel being the most useful location for both objectives" I stated, Nihlus nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Indeed she will, we shall report to the Council of our findings when we reach the Citadel and our mission shall continue." He said, satisfied with what I had told him.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Reaper, Sovereign, a different mission was being discussed.<p>

"Was the colony destroyed?" He inquired, as he sat upon his battle hardened battered face.

"No, the bombs were disarmed and the colony saved." Replied a monotone voice, as a well proportioned motherly, but cold figure walked beside the dangerous individual before her - keeping her composure for what she envisioned would happened next.

"And the beacon?" He demanded. His voice slightly hurried as his eyes darted around as if searching for the truth in the floors of the ship and his claws dug into the confines of his throne as if to prevent the ship escaping his grasp.

"Destroyed, but a human, Commander Shepard may have gotten to it first. There is also the mention of the Turian spectre, Nihlus, having survived as well. We traced their ship to the SSV Normandy, an Alliance stealth frigate, commanded by Captain Anderson." Informed the female figure.

The seated figure took to his initiative to destroy the surrounding objects with a snarl before finally coming face to face with the silent female, who remained calm; still and monotone as if devoid of life itself. "Find them and kill them!" Spat the enraged form as the glow beneath his skin emulated his anger.

* * *

><p>Back on the Normandy, survival was at stake, but not my survival – well, not yet for now.<p>

"We must find her, before they do!" I protested.

"Be as it may Commander, the Council decides what missions we do and do not pursue." Stated Nihlus, as he remained neutrally diplomatic throughout the discussion.

"Saren attacked a human colony! We must have a say in taking action against him!" Supported Captain Anderson – putting fist into hand to emphasise his point.

"How well connected is this Quarian?" Inquired Nihlus.

"I believe that she just started her pilgrimage, so not very I suppose." I replied, looking away from his eyes. They were making me nervous, as I feared that my face would reveal my unwillingness to reveal far more than I was willing to letting on.

"Do you keep constant contact and what evidence did she give you to convince you or Saren's betrayal?" He asked again. Oh crap, this was a difficult question – without lying of course, because I hated lying. Half truths were always much better for me and my conscience.

"We do not keep constant contact and she has recorded evidence" I said. Short, simple and I answered all his questions.

"And what was in the evidence?" He asked again, betraying none of the eagerness that was embedded inside of him.

"She kept it very close to her, she wanted protection and I will respect her wishes" I replied. Nihlus's face instantly turned to anger. "Then why didn't you take her with you, when you had the chance?" He questioned.

"Because we didn't meet face to face" I said, while trying to hide the smug that was building upon my face. Hell, we had never met before - damn I love it when I am winning in a game of half truths.

"But she showed the recording?" He asked.

"She wants protection first." I repeated once again to Nihlus.

"So how did she convince you?" He asked angrily. My facade started to crack and both men saw it.

"What matters is not how the Commander knew right now, what matters is finding what he found to convince him of Saren's betrayal." Intervened the Captain. I sighed inwardly, thank god for that, but it was not over.

* * *

><p>On a distant planet, a room was filled with blood, bodies and very bad things. But an armour clad female figure stood amongst them, a gun pointed to a figure on the floor.<p>

"Your research is over, Cerberus scum" she spat. Her eyes were blood shot and her body ravaged with marks under her hastily strung armour.

"Oh, but it won't, my death won't be the end of the research, our research is for the good of humanity. Your survival at the hand, claws, of the thresher maws gave birth to new goals, human goals. What you fail to see, is that Cerberus will continue its research and humanity will continue its domination over the stars.

"Then the rest of humanity will see it; see it for what it truly is. Sickening." She stated, before shooting the dying scientist.

* * *

><p>Back on the Normandy however, the same description was given to a livelier subject. "<p>

"Those monsters, they were sickening. I have never seen anything like it! My whole platoon, died or turned into mindless zombies." Spoke a distressed Chief Gunnery Ashley as the memories came flooding back.

"No one deserves such a fate, but it will end someday" Reassured Kaiden Alenko, as he tried to console the Gunnery Chief, while his mind travelled fleetingly back to his distant past. The day the Alliance liberated him.

"Speaking of which, it looks like the commander's conversation just ended, well almost." He continued, taking note of Captain Anderson and Nihlus who were still talking, as Ashley spun round at the mention of the commander.

Walking out of the medical bay gave me a headache, knowing that I had just narrowly avoided spilling a lot of future events within the mass effect universe that would have caused extreme suspicion around me – drawing attention from unwanted crowds, the Shadow Broker being one of them, as being an accurate fortune teller is a rare thing.

"Commander, are you alright?" Asked a worried Ashley. Relaxing her stance when I waved a hand away at protocol.

"I'm good chief, but how are you holding up?" I replied, anything to get the topic on anything else but me – after my interrogation at the claws of Nihlus.

"I'm coping commander, thank you and I am glad that you're okay. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins." She said, bowing her head in respect, as her eyes flickered between my face and chest.

"Jenkins is a valuable part of the crew" I replied autonomously, while trying to not look like a dazed man with a hangover.

"Part of me feels guilt over what happened, if you hadn't come to save me, I might not be here and Jenkins might not have been in critical condition."She confessed. My eye brows shot up again for the umpteenth time this day, or were it this hour. Williams seeing me in shock again, rushed to apologise "I'm sorry commander, I..." She stuttered, but I raised a hand to stop her barrage of apologies.

"You're a good soldier Ashley, you belong on the Normandy." I said. Her eyes twinkled at my respond and her body relaxed posture, releasing the tension that she had been holding throughout the conversation.

"That means a lot from you, I've never met anyone who was awarded the star of Terra." She stated, but I knew better and my mouth got the better of me.

"You mean that you've never met anyone met any with a Star of Terra, or anyone who looks as good as me?" I joked with a smirk on my face. Oh shit, I just chatted up Ashley, ah crap. However, Ashley remained silent, while blushing furiously as my grin widened.

"Jokes aside, how are you holding up?" I ask, as I try to salvage my dignity and the situation at hand. As soon as Ashley saw my more serious side, she jumped at the chance to respond, hoping to divert her blunder as I did.

"I've seen friends die before, it comes with being a marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out and you never get used to seeing dead civilians."She said. I grimaced slightly at the thought of seeing so much death. "But things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't showed up." She thanked, beaming eyes at me once again, as she recalled her saviour's efforts to keep her safe.

"You made a difference that day Williams, keep it up." I reply, trying to steer the conversation in a more professional manner.

"Thanks commander. I have to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcomed" She thanked once again. The more I talk to Ashley, the more I like about her now, she's generally a nice and polite person – as opposed to the brash Ashley that I think I used to know in the team meetings during the game.

"I think you going to fit in here just fine Williams" I said, before hurriedly leaving the scene - afraid that my brain would produce another flirtatious quote that would put me in an uncomfortable, and not too professional, position.

"Glad you're okay commander. I hope Jenkins is alright." Said Pressly as I walked past him, deciding that I have some time, I walked over to him.

"Jenkins will pull through, he's a tough soldier. What's the state of the crew?" I asked.

"The crew is on edge after the Geth attack on Eden Prime, but apart from that everyone is relatively calm and collected. News of your recovery, as well as Jenkins will boost morale, but some of the crew's friends and family were on Eden Prime. – their state of mind will be occupied, but they will do their duty." He reported. Reassured by Pressly's confidence within the crew, I moved on.

As I walked down the aisle, heading towards the cockpit, I can't feel anything but amazed, at the many bright lights and holographic interfaces that I am seeing. It's like watching Ironman all over again, without the bad script of course. It also felt too quiet; the game always had music wherever you went. Here. Here, it just feels quiet, save the occasional banter.

As I approached Joker, my eyes suddenly catch the incoming sight of a mass relay.

"Good timing commander, I was just about to bring us into the Citadel" I cut Joker off, before he could continue.

"We're here already?" I asked, surprised at how close we were to the central hub of the galactic community.

"That's what happens when you recruit the best pilot in the fleet. Time flies by." He casually stated. "Time to see this tax payer money at work." He continued, as his fingers rapidly danced across the holographic board – making me feeling less sober than I felt.

"You mean now?" I asked jokingly

"For, now you watch the pilot. In fact, just watch the pilot. Because it's all the pilot's work, not the tax payer's money that makes this thing run smooth." He responded proudly.

As we approached the mass relay, its appearance became more majestic, more hypnotising and more sinister. I questioned myself, the challenges ahead and if I were ready for them; as I watched the mass relay draw nearer towards us, or so it seemed to be.

From darkness to dust in all, but a few seconds as the Normandy passed through the mass relay, lurching enough to send me tumbling slightly forward. Seriously, where were the handle bars on this ship – all spaceships need handle bars for zero-G emergencies.

It didn't take long for me to regain my composure, before losing it just as quickly as the Citadel came into view, gaining a snigger from behind and a smile as Kaiden and Ashley approached the cockpit.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Exclaimed an amazed Ashley as her eyes widen at the colossal form of the nearing ship.

"The Ascension, flagship of the Citadel fleet." Pronounced Kaiden, as his eyes moved from ship to ship that were guarding the Citadel from harm.

"Well, size isn't everything." Pointed out Joker.

"Why so touchy Joker?" Inquired Ashley, as she raised an eyebrow at him. I grinned and shook my head at their little argument - damn that woman, always with the sexually references.

"I'm just saying, you need firepower too." Answered Joker, in an innocent manner, but Ashley continued smiling.

Refusing the back down on the argument, sexual or not, she further examined the Ascension. "Look at that monster, its main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship within the Alliance fleet." Stated Ashley as her eyes became inseparable from the ship.

"Good thing it's on our side then." Commented Kaiden, his tone every bit as relieved as me.

Moments later, I braced myself for my first steps upon the death trap known as the Citadel.

"Time to move out team" I said, as I led Chief Williams and Sergeant Alenko towards the bay doors, walking towards to Captain Anderson and Nihlus as I did."

"A word, commander." Ordered Anderson. I walked to the Captain, while instructing the other two to stay put, slightly agitated at the Captain's words.

"The events witnessed upon Eden Prime must not be made public yet" Instructed Nihlus. Puzzled, I looked towards Captain Anderson for guidance.

"The council will want to discuss matters first, before taking action" Commented Anderson, his eyebrows betraying his eagerness to have Saren brought to trial and brought to justice.

"I will place my findings and report to the council first. You should wait in your embassy, until the council calls you." Instructed Nihlus, leaving us to arrange our transport to the embassy, as he went towards the lift.

My eyes were glued to what was beyond the glass of the rapid transport, as the beauty of the Citadel's inner circle captivated me. I smiled as I remembered Joker's memento, "Bring flowers or a nice steak okay? You wouldn't want me flying us the next cantina instead of our next mission would you?" He said.

We're here." Stated Captain Anderson, as I painfully attempted to pull my eyes away from the lush exterior of the Citadel's walkways for a few seconds.

It didn't take long, before I heard the voices of a familiar argument, as I waited with in the embassy.

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony." Blasted Udina.

Metres away from Udina's meeting, I started wandering if I would get through the impending adventure alive and whether I could really trust that I knew what was happening – now that Nihlus was alive.

It didn't take long, before Udina started debriefing me with his cold, sarcastic voice.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Commented Udina in his usual cynical manner.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had any questions." Informed Anderson, his voice calm and reassuring.

"I have the mission reports, I assume their accurate?" He asked, folding his arms as if to brace for unpleasantries

"They are, sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience" Stated Anderson, his manner cutting straight to the chase.

"They were not happy about it, Saren is their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Commented Udina, his face lined up for a perfect falcon punch.

"Saren is a threat to every human colony out there and it's not just us that he's after. It's the entire galaxy. He needs to be stopped. They must believe Nihlus." I said.

"Settle down commander, you've already done enough to prove your candidacy for the spectres. If you pursue it, the Council might think that you're in league with Saren, delaying Nihlus enough so that you ensured that only Saren retrieved the information from that beacon before it was destroyed." Warned Udina.

"The Council have Nihlus to listen to." Supported Anderson.

"Then we'd better hope that C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations to back up his story in case his fails. Otherwise, the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the spectres" Cautioned Udina, his eyebrows dipped as he thought his position as a Councillor.

"Come with me Captain, I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard, you can meet us at the Citadel tower, top level. I'll make sure that you have clearance to get in." Instructed Udina, as he waved Captain Anderson forward – man that guy has some nerves talking to a war hero like that.

"And that's why I hate politicians."Added in Ashley. I chuckled at the comment and beckoned the group to follow me out of the room.

Not when I had taken a few steps from the embassy did my omni-tool beep, after a fiddle, it revealed a message that did nothing but shake me.

_Nihlus here, you're in danger. We're being followed; assassins are probably positioned all over the Citadel. Get to the Citadel tower as quick as possible. I'll be waiting._

Not far outside the human embassy. A Drell in a long coat waited outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. More reviews mean more motivation! More motivation means more chapters per week! You do want more chapters per week don't you?**

**Also, I am trying to stay away as much as possible from the Mass Effect game script and dialogue, please tell me if you think that I am straying too close to it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Contact

**Sorry for the delay. I the previous chapter was in horrendous shape so i had to redo a lot of it!**

**A new chapter through! I apologise in advance for it being so late! I hope you enjoy it as it has been a fun chapter to write and many thanks to Rose Tinted Contact Lenses – the heroine of this chapter! Not forgetting my ever reliable Wiggs Magee!**

* * *

><p>"Subject X has escaped. Repeat! Subject X has escaped! Subject..." shouted a masculine voice through the loudspeakers plotted around the base, before it was muffled momentarily by the echoes of small arms fire.<p>

"Everyone report to the armoury, the subject is attempting to rearm! Defend the armoury!" shouted the same voice again. Daring himself, the voice's eyes quickly darted away from the pistol dug into the side of his head to gaze upon a flashing red light right next to his right hand.

Noticing the shift in the captive's eyes, the intruder increased the pistol's pressure upon the audio operator's head. "Don't even think about it!" threatened the female interloper.

Seconds later, another voice interrupted the hostile atmosphere with the moderately sized control room, "No contacts in the armou…" reported one of the hired guards, before an explosion stifled the speakers with static.

Smiling like a dead man, the audio operator weighed the female intruder's chances of survival. "You just blew up the armoury and that flashing red button, which signals our daily updates, has been on for long enough for them to know something's wrong. You send a beacon transmission and you light yourself up to every mercenary within the vicinity. You also blew up your stock of weapons to fight off any mercs." He smirked and, turned around in his seat, he stared at the athletic form of his interrogator.

"Or you could surrender and let me punish you for your sins," he grinned mischievously, while nodding as he eyed her athletically pleasing figure – licking his lips in satisfaction.

Suddenly, two armed men burst through the doors and momentarily stared at the scene, before opening fire at the armed female.

Seeing his chance, he tackled the female to the ground as his saviours rushed to the scene with malicious intent.

Using all her willpower, she ignored the groping man and loosened off a few shots into the heads of the onrushing guards, before elbowing him in the head – leaving him dazed, before more guards rushed through the door. As a last gesture of defiance and disgust, she shot the pervert in the face, before slowing holding her hands up in the air.

* * *

><p>Back on the Citadel, I held up my hands after seeing Nihlus's message. "Great. We're being tailed; chances are with so many C-Sec officers within the vicinity, there'll be no snipers and anyone approaching won't be able to target me up close as I have you two flanking me," I said, while we walked along a bridge, making up our plan as I chalked up my memory of the walkways from the game.<p>

Kaidan and Ashley looked at me as if to ask a question. "No transports - they could be rigged, and it's pretty hard to rig a bridge to blow with so many C-Sec around and everything looking so slick, with no pointy bits to disguise as bombs all over the place," I stated casually, confident of my knowledge of assassination methods – courtesy of the many action movies that I've watched.

It didn't take long however, before I became distracted by the various number of people that we kept walking past, so I took a casual glance around us.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything so out in the open, would they? No amount of bounty is going to save them from the army of C-Sec guys guarding this place, not to mention itchy trigger finger Spectres who are currently on leave," I commented dryly, unsure as to whether hired mercenariees would really be stupid enough to do such a thing.

Ashley and Kaidan momentarily gave me wild eye stares, before I urged them to walk faster to the lift.

I gave my instructions as we walked: "We do not engage, we don't how many there are and who they are. It could be a diversion for a trap." I saw the question in their eyes, so I explained, "We might end up in a C-Sec prison cell, after a miscarriage of justice, guarded by infiltrators who kill us and make it look like a fatal failed escape attempt." I quickly looked at their faces to see if they understood, before continuing to walk silently to our objective.

After a minute of weaving our way through the crowds and redirecting suspicious figures away from our path, we approached the lift to the Citadel tower.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, relieved to finally reach the lift, while rapidly pressing the arrow buttons – waiting for the door to open. _Man, lifts take so long!_

The lift arrived moments later, opening its doors to let out several political looking civilians as our team weaved through them, bumming a few of them aside on the way. As I repeatedly pressed the close door button and 'up' button, in the vain hope that it would close its doors quicker, the observers moved in.

But instead, the civilians suddenly decided to turn around and run back into the lift, apparently sensing danger. Unluckily, one of the politicians threw me out of the lift, leaving me to face the stalkers - as my last glance back at the lift were of Kaidan and Ashley fighting for their lives as they repeatedly evaded blows from their assassins, before the lift doors smoothly hissed shut and brought my attention to the Drell before me. _Wait, a Drell?_

The Drell punched me in the gut, before striking me below the neck and reached within his coat as I struggled to look up. I started to panic, as I struggled to move my dulled limbs, while the Drell took off my helmet and realisation dawned upon me when I saw his face.

_"Kolyat?_" I uttered disbelievingly. His eyes grew momentarily wide as I saw his head tilt slightly – as if he pondered whether to interrogate me or to kill me first.

"I know your father…" I said in a slight slur, as I felt my limbs regain full consciousness. His hands trembled slightly, as I saw anger flash across his face.

Acting quickly, I moved my head sideways and grabbed the barrel of his pistol and the hand holding the gun, twitching violently as I felt my head explode when he discharged his pistol in surprise, twisting it away from me and around in his hand back to him – disarming him the process.

Holding his gun, while standing up, I spun him around as I lay one arm over his shoulders behind his head to stop him from turning and kept the other over the first as I kept tight grip on the pistol.

"Don't do anything stupid and play along if you want to know about the reality of your father, not what his associates say," I said, placing extra pressure on the word 'associates' as I warned him.

The observers holstered their weapons by the time I escaped Kolyat's trap, but they were interrupted before they could fire.

"Halt, Citadel Security! Put your weapons down on the ground and put your hands up," shouted the C-Sec officer as he spoke into his Omni-tool, alerting the surrounding officers as well.

The hostiles hesitated, before one of them shouted, a Batarian, and ruined my chances of survival, "Officer, this man is an armed criminal and we are trying to help the poor lad that he is currently holding as a hostage." His eyes locked onto me with a hideous grin, to the amusement of the other mercenaries.

"Sir? Please release the hostage to avoid bloodshed!" Shouted the C-Sec officer before he was shot by one of the mercenaries.

"Yes, Shepard. Please put your gun down to avoid further bloodshed," teased the Batarian, before several more C-Sec officers arrived, weapons aimed at me right away. _Oh, for the love of god!_

As the moments dragged on, I struggled to keep my grip on the pistol and Kolyat as my legs started to give way as well. "They're trying to kill me!" I shouted hoarsely, but the C-Sec officers didn't seem to hear me as my vision closed and all became black.

* * *

><p>My vision returned moments later, but it felt dreamy.<p>

"Hey, Lam. Get over here!" shouted a young man. I guessed that he was around eighteen, judging by his looks. Before I even looked at him, however, I decided that I didn't like the guy right away, by his tone of voice and the way he addressed me – not that I was going to start anything in what looked like an army boot camp._ Wait - why am I here, where is here? Is this a dream within a dream?_

"Name's Tom, how would you like to join my gang?" asked the boy, but before I could reply the room went wild with wolf whistles.

It didn't take long for me to see why and who they were whistling, for an aesthetically pleasing young woman strode across the room, ignoring the occasional perverted glances and stares – there was also a deadly silence about her, but the boys around me failed to notice.

"Man. She is hot. I'm going in," said Tom as her eyed her physique, but my eyes were too busy fixed on her chest - where a piece of fabric displayed her name. Jane Shepard.

"Commander Shepard?" I uttered a little too loudly for my liking, but she heard my barely concealed astonishment and turned to face me.

"I am no commander. And you are?" she asked as she eyed me inquisitively, as she took note that I was the only one not ogling her yet - or so she thought anyway.

"I'm Chris. Chris ..." I said, before being brutally barged aside, hitting my head against one of the bed frames, by the big clumsy male. Tom.

"The name's Tom. Tom Toombs," introduced the muscled boy as he extended his hand to greet her, as I lay on the floor, holding my head and wiping away the small cut on my lip.

Jane Shepard looked at me and back at Toombs, before she grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the chest, sending him reeling backwards leaving him to clutch his chest as he gasped for air.

"Anyone else?" she asked, before walking over to me and helping me to stand on my two feet.

My vision blurred again, before I found myself in a different environment.

* * *

><p>I was in a Spartan office decorated by a few pictures of a man in ceremony, a picture of Earth and a recruitment poster showing humanity spreading amongst the stars. I stood before a familiar black man dressed in a military uniform.<p>

"Chris, I am sorry for your loss of Jane Shepard. She was an inspirational figure to your unit and to us all. She will be dearly missed," spoke the black man, whom I recognised as Captain Anderson. His face was filled with memories and understanding as he tried to comfort a teary eyed me. I felt like I was witnessing myself cry in my own body - as if I was the observer of my own actions in my own body, without feeling the emotions myself.

"Lieutenant-Commander Shepard was an inspirational figure, a true marine through and through. Her death has come at an inconvenient time for us. We have also found a breach in our ranks; someone seems to be looking for you again." Anderson commented. I looked at him straight in the eye.

His eyes glazed slightly in anger, before he spoke. "They are looking to take you back - we caught a Cerberus operative who infiltrated this base and found that he was working with Boris Johnson," he said. "He was the head of the project that we pulled you out of." He paused again, before continuing with a sigh "I think it's time that I told you what happened on that day. Take a seat and I will explain everything." He offered a chair to me and grabbed himself one, not from behind his desk as he stayed informal to keep me relaxed – but in reality I was a tense as I could be at the prospect of learning part of the truth. How I came into the Mass Effect universe.

"After we were tipped off about how he was abusing his position as the Alliance's top scientist, we raided the research facilities, both official and private. We found you and several other test subjects – you were the only survivor and it seems that you were his newest test subject, so you had not suffered like those before you." I sat, stunned into silence, as Captain Anderson paused to let me process the information.

"We found enough evidence to convict him and place him in court, but he vanished, before we could arrest him. I can't tell what his experiments were, but I can tell you that you were an import asset to his research. His documents showed that he took particular interest in you," he continued. _Me? Why?_

Anderson sensed the question in my silence. "I don't know what he was working on, but we do know that he had connections with a company called Conatix industries. He even recommended them for a biotic project - one that didn't end well." He responded. Part of me felt that I should have recognised that name, but then my head flew up as I remembered that the words 'biotic project' was mentioned.

"Jump Zero," I whispered. Kaidan Alenko, I thought. Anderson eyed me suspiciously.

"How did you know?" he asked.

I waved my hands in the air, "I just do." He cocked his head sideways, before choosing to let the matter slide.

"He went rogue after we pulled the plug on his research and we suspect that he is with Cerberus, to further his research. Cerberus is one of our fanatical special ops branches, but it is possible that they are co-operating, because of their past and goals" He continued to eye me, testing to see if I would reveal anything else, but I just stared at him and listened.

"If he is looking for you, then you are in danger," he stated, my eyebrows arched a question.

"Research companies and scientists need low profile human subjects to work with. Once certain subjects become famous, they tail off as the risk becomes too great and expensive to pursue." I listened attentively as Anderson spoke, but he had not answered my question yet. The captain paused, before he placed his hands behind his back as it stiffened.

"The only way is up and to become the best. Shepard's records were exemplary, but she always spoke highly of you. That is why I am offering you a chance to become an N7. You will become one of our very best and one day; have the chance to find the truth from Dr Johnson," he stated.

"I accept the offer and thank you," I said, as I smiled warmly.

"Don't thank me yet. It may not be enough to stop the doctor, however. He may need to believe your dead, for you escape his attention – as only a few know of your survival, even less of your recent recovery." I nodded my head in acknowledgement and understanding of what needed to be done.

"There shall be no survivors on Akuze and you will need a new liaison," he said, but something in his tone suggested that I could have my pick of cover names.

"Chris Shepard?" I asked. I knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to do to keep any part of your old name in the new one, but I was very fond of my first name.

Anderson smiled. "Don't see why not." I grinned at his response as we shook hands. But my vision swam once again, to that of a well lit ceiling.

* * *

><p>I woke up to silence and quickly rose up, expecting the dreamlike atmosphere to return. But then I remembered my fight, expecting to see mercenaries or Kolyat, my hands reaching for the weapon at my thigh - only to find it missing.<p>

"Shepard!" exclaimed a wide eyed Ashley as she moved in to comfort me, placing a hand on mine and the other on my shoulder. I relaxed when I saw her, before I looked towards the hand holding mine, and then back at her - causing her to withdraw and flush.

But to her rescue came another female voice, "Hi, I'm Doctor Chloe Michel. How are you?" My gaze wandered elsewhere, before it landed upon a familiar face.

"Doctor Chakwas," I noted. "I am good, thank you, Dr. Michel," I replied, turning my head back toward her, before a distressed voice could be heard outside the room; the door hissed open to reveal blue and black armour clad Turian, mandibles twitching and eyes thinking.

"Doctor Michel?" he asked. My mind raced. _That's Garrus, but where are the thugs?_

But before I could say a word, several men burst through the door and shouted at us to put our hands up in the air. I caught Ashley's arm, shaking my head at her when I got her attention.

"Hold fire. We need Garrus unharmed," I instructed; her brows knitted together in confusion, but her question was soon answered.

"Hands up, right where I can see them," shouted the group leader, before he paused to look at the Turian before him. "Well hello, Garrus." His eyes found Dr Michel on the far side of clinic. "Looks like the doctor's been telling tales lately." He mockingly accused, pistol still pointed at Garrus, as he continued to observe the other occupants within the room – wolf whistling as soon as he saw Ashley.

"My oh my, you and I are going to have fun tonight!" he exclaimed, but then he saw me and his face changed – from fear or joy I couldn't tell.

"You!" He pointed at me with his pistol; I looked with my pair of eyes at his pair of eyes. Our staring competition lingered for a while, until he started to grin, an evil grin as I furrowed by brows in an uncomfortable and curious manner.

"You're Commander Shepard!" He accused, his grin grew all the more wider, "Ha! well well. It looks like my lucky day today, bagging two birds with one stone. I am going to enjoy this," he said, while reaching behind his belt. Unfortunately, the door hissed again and a stunned human stopped at its entrance – transfixed by the current situation.

I struggled to see the human, but when the armed group turned round. My eyes popped, "Jenkins. Run! Get help!" I shouted.

Jenkins' rapid departure was drowned out by the noise of weapons fire as Garrus took the initiative to snap the neck of the leader and Ashley let loose a flurry of shots from her rifle, dropping the first person who took aim at Garrus.

I turned to Ashley for help, "Pick a weapon commander, but stay away from my ass and you'll be fine," she offered. Grinning, I grabbed a pistol from her waist, before letting off a flurry of shots – managing to hit very little.

The fight lasted a few more seconds, before a creature walked into the room. _A keeper of all things!_

I managed to score a hit upon the chest of the assassin in front of it and he tumbled, his grip still held tight upon his rifle, erupting a flurry of shots as his death cry – some of which unfortunately hit the keeper as it attempted to navigate its way around the fight scene.

Badly damaged, it began to beep rapidly, as a glow within threatened to burst out from within its shell. "Cover!" I shouted, holding my head in hands, forgetting to take my finger off the trigger as the pistol vibrated against my head as I braced for the coming explosion.

Unfortunately, I jumped at the sound of my pistol, as the blast caught me neatly in the face and flung myself head over heels into the wall behind me – I moaned as I lay there, half dead, half wishing I was fully dead and for the pain to just stop.

Feeling incredibly exposed, while lying with most of my front ready to be shot at like at a firing range, I quickly picked myself up in time to see Ashley attempting to duck again as a grenade flew right her.

My instincts kicked as I leaped towards her, fingers outstretched, as I swatted it back towards the human who threw it – catching sight of a dark grey armoured turian as I did so as it left me with just enough time to utter, "_No!_"

As soon as the explosion faded, Ashley vaulted over the cover in front of us and ran towards the blast. "It's Nihlus; looks like his shields and armour took out most of the blast, but he's out cold, commander," turning the turian over onto his backside as I climbed up onto the desk like cover, peering over and cringing at what I had just done. Ah crap, at least I didn't kill him.

I sat upon one of the beds as I caught my breath, while Ashley began delivering the _coup de grace_ to every one of them that couldn't be interrogated later.

I just sat there, breathing a sigh of relief, before I realised that the doctors were still praying. Quickly, I walked up to them and gave them a tap on the arm and a few comforting words, "It's okay, we're safe for now." The doctors looked at me in the eyes, before they nodded.

"Commander, we still have Jenkins to rescue!" Exclaimed Ashley. I tried to respond, but my legs gave way. The doctors caught me before I could fall to the floor, "Commander!" Shouted Ashley, as she ran towards me. "I'm okay. I'm okay!" I exclaimed, more to reassure myself than the others helping me.

"Where's Garrus?" I asked, as I spun around to see him picking himself up from the floor.

"Thanks for that, commander; you saved my life out there." His claw extended out in a handshake once he'd stood up.

"Doctor Michel, are you hurt?" he asked.

"No I'm okay, but thanks to you. All of you." She scratched her head as she tried to come to terms with the situation.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"They were Fist's men. They wanted to shut me up, stop me from telling Garrus about the quarian," she said, fidgeting with her hands as she recalled her time with the nervous masked alien.

"Garrus, do you know anything about this?" I asked, arching my eyebrows at him.

"I think I might. Dr Michel, tell them what happened," he said, eager to get me and the others up to speed with what happened.

"A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in an exchange for a safe place to hide." Her eyes still held some fear that the Quarian that produced as she recalled the past event.

"So you put her in contact with Fist?" I asked

"Yes. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker," she said, as if everyone on the Citadel knew – well, _I_ did, but not _everyone_ knew.

"Not anymore. Now he works for the Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about that," Garrus informed us. He looked as if he would run 10 miles without pausing to finish this case!

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid even for him. Saren must have made quite the offer." Her eyes showed her shock as she shook her head at Fist's seemingly reckless dealings.

"That quarian must have something that the Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get." His assessment sounded damning, but he had no idea of how damning her evidence was and no idea of how eager I was to get going too!

"Well let's get going and pay this Fist a visit!" punching one fist into another, eager to get going, before I remembered that I had a pistol in one hand – as my pained reaction to punching a pistol brought embarrassed head shakes from all around.

Whatever objections Ashley had, she quickly nodded before turning around, only to find that she was held back.

"I'm going and you're staying here to protect the doctors," I commanded, pointing at Ashley.

She started protesting. "Commander, you're barely in a state to _walk_, let alone pursue the mercenaries."

"You wait here, until reinforcements arrive, then you can help me," I explained, daring her to defy me.

She slowly nodded, before handing me her weapons. "Here, you'll need these," she stated, as I took the proffered weapons and attached them to my belt.

"And besides, I have Garrus here to help me dance around," I added, pointing at him, as he looked at me with a confusion expression, before I noticed that I was pointing my pistol at him, and my hands jumped to see if the safety was on.

"Don't worry, that's my lucky pistol. So don't lose it!" She pointed at me in the most un Ashley like way as she warned me.

"Will do ma'am, will do," I assured her, before I waved Garrus with me towards the doors and out the med bay.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this chapter explains, well enough, of how and why my surname is Shepard and not Lam, but that won't last for too long.<strong>

**Please review. The next review may take a week due to a lack of beta-readers available, but please let me know what you think! Any constructive feedback is welcomed!**

**And remember to check my profile page for updates on the chapters! And don't worry, I have not come out unscathed from my fight with Kolyat! Tune in for the next chapter to find out what my physical injuries are! :)**

**And last, but least. Can anyone guess who the mystery woman is? :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Death is but a choice

EDIT: Just fixing the chapter. As some of the mispelt words that i saw annoyed me. Current about 60% of chapter has been written and currently being beta'd. I am aiming to have it released by this sunday evening, but no promises!

**So here it is. Another chapter! More action, more emotion and more words! But does this mean more reviews? :P Read on to find out! Rated M for mature now due to swear words and probable increase of descriptive violence in future chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Death is but a choice<p>

_"Few men are born brave, many are made so through training."_

As we ran out of the medical bay, Garrus turned to me. "Commander, we won't be the only ones after Fist." Not slowing down, I rounded a corner, almost running into him, so I slid under him across the floor to avoid hitting him.

I continued to accelerate towards the floor, until a claw grabbed one of my outstretched hands and swung me towards the stairs; but my body was far too forward for me to remain upright in the air for long. So I bent my knees and elbows like a weightlifter, waiting for the inevitable landing - hoping that I wouldn't break anything that I would need later.

As I neared a flat landing in between the two flights of stairs, I began to think. I can do this!

When I did land, I rolled to transfer the shock of impact elsewhere.

I rolled, standing up, but had rolled forward too far and lost my balance; placing a foot forward on the stairs, I lost my footing, rolling down the stairs until I hit the floor - battered and bruised.

A nearby worker jumped at the sound of my landing and turned towards me, running to see if I was alright. "Are you okay sir? What happened?" He looked up to saw Garrus approach and looked back at me – half shocked, half confused.

"It's okay; we're working together, after a suspect." His mandibles clicked as he tried to stop the frown hidden beneath them from forming.

"So he's not …?" stuttered the helper, his head switching between me and Garrus every now and then.

Grunting as I sat up, I softly touched my bruised shoulders, "Not a word, Garrus! Not a _word!_" I coldly warned, eyeing him as I repeated it – but he just broke into a grin. A wide grin. _The bastard!_

"Commander Shepard!" the helper exclaimed as he offered his hand to pull me up.

"Thanks."An inkling of familiarity hit me."And you are?"

"Officer Lang. Commander Sir!" Saluting me when he said his name, chest out and stiff as a board. I thought that he was trying a little too hard to impress me.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Lang." I offered my hand in greeting.

"Garrus, you said someone else was after Fist?" I said, getting back to our earlier discussion.

"The Shadow Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter, named Wrex, to take him out. We brought him into C-Sec academy for a little talk, after Fist accused him of making threats. If you hurry, you can catch him before he leaves the academy."

"Let's go." Running towards the nearest door, before I stopped altogether to turn around, while scratching my head. "This _is_ the way to C-Sec academy, isn't it?" I asked sheepishly as Garrus momentarily chuckled before nodding, replying, "Yes, it is, commander - the lift towards C-Sec academy is at the far end of this corridor." He walked towards the door controls as he said so.

"Hurry up, then!" I urged as I ran towards the lift, gaining a small grunt from behind before I suddenly found Garrus effortlessly keeping up with me - careful not to overtake me. Out of respect, I guess

As I ran through the corridor, I began to notice the many little dots on the wall - it made me think back to the movie, _The Incredibles_. When Mr. Incredible got caught sneaking around in the control room of the bad guy and getting peppered by hundreds of little turrets on both of the walls. So I turned to Garrus when we reached the lifts. "Garrus, what are all those dots along the walls for?" I asked, as I tried to keep the childlike tone out of my voice, but it was no use. Garrus furrowed his turian equivalent of eyebrows and looked as if he was going to crack another one of his grins again - until he saw me squinting my eyes at him.

Once we reached C-Sec by the lift, I was greeted by a welcome sign, but I noticed some small lettering in a small area and walked over to it.

"Hello. I'd like to play a game," I read aloud. Unsure of what it meant and why it was there, I turned to Garrus, who just rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Not again! Stupid kids! Probably those humans again!"

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of my head. His eyes widened as he caught his remark. "Human kids. I meant damn human kids."

I raised both my eyebrows, as his shoulders and mandibles sagged. "Sorry commander, I didn't mean it in that way." Sighing again, he decided to look me in the eyes as he asked for forgiveness "I dug myself a hole didn't I?"

Smiling from ear to ear, I simply nodded and waved him by as we walked into the main room.

I suddenly froze to the spot, unable to move a limb and Garrus almost walked into me.

"Commander? What's wrong?" he asked.

I was frightened as I examined the towering krogan, biting my lips in anxiety as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Commander?" asked Garrus once again.

"I'm okay," I say. "I'm okay. "Now a whisper.

My limbs started to move, but I couldn't shake off the slight fear that I felt. The fear of getting pounded. _He's just so damn big and that's one menacing glare. And I've got to recruit him._

"I'd like to see you try," I hear him say, as I grit my teeth involuntarily. _I'd like to keep my limbs intact,_ I thought.

"Go on. Get out of here!" warned the C-Sec officer, but the fear was evident in his voice as I just stood and stared directly at Wrex. I fought the urge to step ever so slightly away from him, until he turned to look at me and stopped right in front of me. Pointing at me, speaking to me and scaring the crap out of me.

"Do I know you, human?" he asks, menacingly. It takes all my will power not to take an involuntary step backwards. I cross my arms and just stare blankly back at him.

"My name is Chris. Commander Chris Shepard, and this is Garrus." My words came out steady, but it felt forced and choppy. I gestured to show him which one was Garrus. Saying Commander Chris Shepard sounds so strange, but slightly cool. Hell, it sounds _very_ cool.

My senses return to reality as I hear him say "you."

"What do you want? I have no time for C-Sec matters," he states, irritated.

"We're going after Fist, and we thought that you might want to come." My arms fell to my sides now as I felt in more control of the situation, going as far as to show one of my hands to him in an open manner.

He smiled wickedly. "We're both warriors, Shepard." I slightly raised an eyebrow towards him. _Really, Wrex? Because I've never been in a real firefight._

"Out of respect, I will give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist." I held my level eyed stare as Wrex searched for any retaliation to his plan. "Fist knows you're coming; we'll have a better chance if we all work together." I relaxed inwardly at the sound of Garrus's proposal. Because I didn't feel too comfortable with a krogan, especially Wrex, saying if we're going to work together, don't get in my way or else.

"My people have a saying: 'seek the enemy of my enemy and you will find a friend'," quoted Wrex.

"Welcome aboard, Wrex" was about as many words that I could manage in such an intense situation. As I shook Wrex's hand, I was surprised at the strength of his hand shake and the fact that my hand was intact after it.

As we walked back towards the lifts, I spied the salarian guard at the door smiling as he momentarily glanced towards Garrus, before staring straight ahead again.

Unfortunately, Garrus saw me and the Salarian grinning and the unspoken joke.

"I'll be seeing you later, salarian," threatened Garrus, as he glared at the guard while we walked past him. The salarian's smile flattened as his eyes momentarily bulged - it took a lot of willpower to not laugh at the scene, as the salarian's mouth twitched, followed by an audible gulp.

When the lift doors closed, Wrex just laughed away, "A turian with a backbone, learn something new every day." I joined in the laughter, unable to contain it any longer, as Garrus just rolled his eyes and stood there.

Our way towards Chora's Den was met with a brief distraction as Conrad Verner tried to take some of my time, before an itchy-trigger-fingered Wrex glared him down.

Once we reached the outskirts of Chora's Den before the walkway, Wrex sniffed the surrounding air.

"The smell of battle," praised Wrex. I unclipped my rifle, prepared for the coming danger.

"Stay alert, there could be assassins waiting," I warned, and it took just a few seconds for us to be greeted by gunfire as we walked through the open archway as Wrex charged forward and Garrus dove into cover, unclipping his sniper rifle.

Poking out of cover, I proceeded to provide Wrex with covering fire, but I was greeted by a series of empty clicks. I dove back into cover before looking at my rifle, glad that Garrus was concentrated on looking through the scope of his sniper. Looking at the rifle, I noticed that its safety lock was still on; unfortunately Garrus had apparently heard my embarrassing mistake as well.

"Commander?" he asked, mandibles raised in an expression that could only be read as shock.

But my mind was quick, and I rapidly burst out an excuse: "Sabotage - damn mercs."

Satisfied with the excuse, Garrus nodded before he peered over his cover again, letting off a shot and exclaiming "scoped and dropped."

Unfortunately, not everyone was happy; Wrex released a deafening roar and a finger pointed at Garrus, "_Never_ steal my kill", to which Garrus had enough control not to retort back as he turned towards me.

"Scratch one, commander!" reported Garrus, as he continued to grin like an idiot from his recent bout. Wait, something wasn't right, weren't there two assassins?

"Scratch _one?_" I asked, my head tilting in confusion as I squinted my eyes to see if Garrus really meant one killed or all cleared. However, before Garrus could explain, a gun poked itself into my line of sight as the assassin took aim.

A beam of red light momentarily flashed in my eyes, causing me to stutter as I attempted to push Garrus out of the way.

Time slowed down dramatically as I found myself having just saved Garrus by pushing him out the way - but it left me exposed. I opened my eyes to another blinding light as the assassin shot and I spasmed widely before diving into the safety of the entrance behind me – clutching my bum cheeks with one hand as I felt another shot graze my _gluteus maximus_.

I cowered in my little haven, glad to be alive, cradling my head as I rocked back and forth, back and forth.

But the peace was broken by the sound of Wrex's laughter as I heard echo after echo of thunder like destruction roaring from his shotgun. "One all turian, one all. And I'm barely getting warmed up."

I raised my head and peered out from the safety of my haven, looking for a friend for comfort, but my search was futile. "Commander! If you wouldn't mind. I could use some help over here!" My mind clicked as I remembered pushing Garrus away. I must have pushed him off the walkway!

I ran as fast as I could towards the single visible claw clutching the side of the walkway and grabbed it just as it lost its grip.

Garrus looked upwards towards me, before looking at the sniper rifle that he held in his other claw. "Thanks, commander" he sighed.

"You're quite fond of that rifle, aren't you?" I asked. The way he looked at me, reminded me of when I saw myself holing my favourite toy bear.

"I'll tell you once you pull me up!" he exclaimed, as my grip began to slacken. God, turians are extremely heavy, no joke!

_"Wrex! I could use a little help here!"_ I shouted. An enormous armoured red hand gripped Garrus's arm, causing him to grunt loudly in pain, as his other claw released the sniper and clutched at his arm.

"Ow, watch the arm!" cried Garrus, as we pulled him up and onto his feet or clawed feet.

"Toughen up, turian, your skeleton isn't inside out for nothing - you can get through worse than that," stated Wrex; I ignored the harsh comment as my eyes scanned his arm. "That doesn't look good," I pointed out.

But Garrus just ran back to the edge of the walkway, "Oh **." He exclaimed. I just looked at him, eyebrows raised raised in question.

"In training we were taught never to lose our weapons" he stated as he used his uninjured arm to rub the back of his neck. Probably a memory reflex.

"Don't worry Garrus, we won't tell anyone. Plus, Wrex will buy you a new one," I happily chirped.

Wrex took one look at me before smirking, "He gives me the cure for the genophage, I will give him a new rifle." Pausing for effect, Wrex stared at Garrus with a dangerous smile. "Right up his ** for his troubles".

"If I had my sniper I could end your wait for the cure" retorted Garrus. Things were starting to heat up, so I changed the topic slightly.

"Can you still use that arm, Garrus?" I asked. Garrus didn't even look at his arm before responding.

"No, I can only use a pistol for now. Medical attention can wait; we have a criminal to catch." I was inspired by his resilience and stubbornness, but I knew it would take more than a one-armed turian, a crazed krogan and a frightened me to get past Fist's bodyguards alive.

"That we do, but Fist can wait," I said.

"Scared, commander?" questioned Wrex.

"Fist is our secondary objective, the quarian is our first," I answered.

"So you know where the quarian is?" asked Wrex.

"Yes. She should be down the hallway, behind that door." I point towards the door, moderately confident of my direction.

"How do you…?"

I cut Garrus off before he could finish.

"Know? I just do, Garrus. I just do," I warned, not wanting to discuss how I knew.

"Now hurry up, we have a quarian to save," I urged.

As the door slid open, my heart quickened. My pulse pounded through my veins and my mind raced at the sight that I was preparing to see.

My heart stopped and my chest deflated as I took in the sight of a lone figure in the hallway. Sighing, I began to walk towards her, glad that we had arrived before the mercenaries. Glad to see her safe for now.

Each step felt like a monumental step, a step towards a cataclysmic event, as I went through a hundred different ways to introduce myself as I walked towards her.

On the other hand, my stomach elected to go first, as a rumble of my stomach caught her attention, causing her to swiftly spin around, hand on shotgun and omni-tool ready. To their credit, none of my team palmed their faces or otherwise as I mentally slapped myself for not eating anything earlier.

Seeing her reach for her shotgun brought back fond memories from the game; producing a smile, if not a disarming smile, upon my face. But then I realized that a stranger walking to you with two heavily armed guards, while grinning like an idiot must have been terrifying if not disturbingly strange.

"Hi, we're not here to harm you," I reassured, taking my left hand away from my pistol.

"Who are you?" she asked. Voice on edge and hand still on shotgun, but her stance loosened a little.

"I'm Commander Chris Shepard, Alliance operative. This is Urdnot Wrex, krogan warlord, and this is Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec officer" indicating them with open hands. Both of them looked at me with slightly confused looks, which in turn mirrored itself into Tali's stance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her speech very fast.

"We're here to stop Fist betraying you." Her body recoiled in shock as her hand lifted from her shotgun to point towards me, but before she could respond a turian followed by two armed salarians caught my eye – causing Tali to spin around.

"_He's working for Saren,_" I whispered.

"How can I trust you?" she asked, her head switching back and forth between the oncoming group and me.

"Because I intend to bring Saren to justice and because the Shadow Broker never meets anyone face to face," I stated. The group was approaching fast and Tali seemed to take an age to make up her mind, so I indulged her a little more.

"Wrex here was hired by the Shadow Broker to kill Fist and even he was hired through an agent. And that isn't the Shadow Broker, just ask and he will tell you himself," I added, pointing towards the incoming turian.

Tali nodded, before turning around, momentarily recoiling at the closeness of the turian's approach - my fists clenched and unclenched in anger at his bold move. Wrex grunted in satisfaction, causing the turian to momentarily flinch, before he resumed his talk.

"Did you bring it?" he asked. Eyes peering at us, before looking to Tali.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" she asked shakily.

"They'll be here," he reassured, while casually caressing one of her arms, before she slapped it away.

"No way; the deal's off," she declared, disgusted by the turian's groping.

Time slowed as the turian backed off, signaling his salarian escort into action, alerting Tali to their true intentions as she tossed an explosive in their direction and ran towards me. I held out a hand towards her and she accepted it as I gently, but quickly, pulled her in behind me as the turian ran towards some cover. Pulling out a pistol, I began shooting the cover that the turian hid behind after I unclipped a grenade from my pouch and threw it towards the salarians – sending them flying towards me; Tali blasted them away with her shotgun, which sent shockwaves down my backside as I felt the force fly behind me. However, one of them continued to fly towards me as Tali was unwilling to shoot me to get through to the flying salarian. Turning away from the turian's position, I proceed to divert the salarian's flight with my forearm, allowing Tali a clear shot at him.

The turian, sensing a lull in the fighting, proceeded to pop out of his cover to spray me with his assault rifle - all I thought of was protecting Tali - and I pivoted on my right foot and turning around so that none would hit her. A giant blue meteoritic bubble smashed into the turian, sending him flying into the wall behind him, moving his head out of harm's way as the distinctive crack of a sniper rifle sent a beam of light hissing through the space where the turian's head occupied not seconds ago.

"Hahaha," was all that left Wrex's mouth as walked past me, while I stood, pistol arm crossed over my face and the other curled backwards in a protective brace around Tali, before the thunderous clap of his shotgun sent the turian sprawling further back again, peppered in holes and spilling blood where he went.

"That was my kill!" exclaimed Garrus.

Wrex only grunted and grinned. "You snooze, you lose, turian," he teased.

Looking upwards from the floor, I couldn't help but stare at the turian to reassure myself that he was dead. That he wouldn't just reawaken to shoot me, Tali or any one of my other friends - even when I kept hurriedly looking away, the sight of blood and death splattered everywhere gave me an uneasy feeling down in my stomach.

It wasn't until I heard a relieved sigh behind me that I was brought back into the real world.

I was sure Wrex saw my dislike of seeing gore-splattered battlefields, but he didn't say anything, as I thanked the secretive confines of my helmet for not passing on the look which I had on my face – which I thought was pale with sweat and fear at the moment in time.

Turning around, finally being able to return to a less fearful stance, I noticed that Tali still seemed tense. Shotgun in hand and feet still slightly spread apart and staring between me and the turian, the sight almost put me back in combat mode.

Slowly but surely, I moved a hand forward, palm facing down, while inclining my head downwards slightly. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe now. We're the good guys, I promise," I said, feeling that my words were more to reassure me than her.

I saw my hand was still shaking and started to look for an excuse to retract it, before Tali stowed away her shotgun, allowing me to limply hang my right hand beside my body again.

In an instant, she turned from being frightened and still to being vocal and bashful of her decision.

"Fist set me up. I knew I couldn't trust him," she said, sweeping her hand across her midriff to show her regret at her falling for the trap.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Miss?" I said, while extending my right hand out again, but in a gesture of greeting.

"Tali'Zorah, and I must thank you for saving my life." She shook my hand in gratitude of our efforts, but part of me knew she was still shaken from the confrontation, while the other part of me jumped at the warmth that I felt through our handshake. Such a delicate and smooth, but strong, hand.

Her hand felt stronger than that I thought it might be, considering the softness of the touch that it produced.

I had always found the hands of females to be extremely fragile to the touch whenever I shook their hand - it never ceased to surprise me and it probably never will.

Snapping out of my daydream, I released the handshake first. "Fist will be next," I stated, surprised at the lack of malice in my voice.

I swore that I saw the lights where her eyes were grew in size, at a gesture that I could only associate with as surprise.

"Fist is still alive?" she asked rhetorically.

"He will answer for his crimes," I stated, adding, "But what about you? We need to get you and the data to a safe place."

"I think I'll be safer around you... and your team," she hesitantly suggested. I took her hesitation as I sign of trust in us. Trust that she had only bestowed upon us of all upon the Citadel.

"Are you sure? We'll be assaulting Fist's territory," I asked, stupidly. A loud grunt erupted behind me. "Yes, Wrex?"

"Those thugs won't a stand a chance against me. A charging krogan is enough to attract the attention of everyone in a fight. Especially a bar fight," he stated, as a devious smile spread across his lips.

"Okay. Garrus, is your arm alright?" Turning around, I saw him trying to flex it.

"I'm okay, commander; just point me towards a target and I'll shoot," he replied, obviously ignoring the pain that firing the sniper should have brought.

Smiling, I looked downwards are Garrus's 'feet', pointing a hand towards them, before Wrex erupted in laughter.

"Shot yourself in the foot, didn't you, turian?" he stated, still laughing as he slapped the turian on the back – sending Garrus stumbling a few steps forward, before he shook his head with a smile on his face.

Turning back to Tali, I noticed that she didn't understand my joke. "I'll tell you later," I said, remembering that we still had Fist to deal with.

Nodding, she fell in behind me as Garrus and Wrex gathered themselves, before marching in behind me to Chora's Den.

"Sounds like the bar's closed," reasoned Garrus as we approached the men's bar.

"Keep your eyes peeled; we have no idea what's behind those doors," I warned.

"Wrex. You're up front, Garrus you're rear guard while me and Tali will flank them," I commanded, flicking my left hand forward twice.

Wrex smiled as he walked past me, bringing his shotgun to bear.

"Go, go, go!" I urged, running right through the doors as soon as Wrex entered, keeping my head down as I released short rapid bursts at enemies all over the bar while searching for cover.

Deciding that my aim was of no use, I roadie ran into the serving desk as a fanatic continued to shoot from behind it, before I gathered enough courage to pop out of cover. I briefly flinched as a blue tinted field fizzled out of existence barely a meter in front of me, before I peppered him with my rifle – my entire body shook madly as I killed the man, causing numerous bullets to miss their target.

Ducking back behind cover, I shakily breathed a sigh of thanks to Tali, but she was already too busy bunkering behind an upturned table, blasting away with her shotgun every now and then.

Hesitantly looking over my shoulder, I saw that Garrus still hadn't made it through the front door as he was being pinned down by repeating gunfire from above.

Taking a deep breath, I ushered a string of commands, not caring how ridiculous it sounded. "Tali, shoot down the guy above me," I shakily shouted. She turned towards me and looked up before rapidly pressing a few commands into her omni-tool and blasting away with her shotgun at the man above me – earning an ear shrieking scream from above.

"Tali! Garrus! Covering fire!" I blasted just as I quickly as I advanced towards the remaining mercs' positions waiting for the opportune moment before shooting them every now and then.

It wasn't soon before I met one face to face, forcing his rifle down with my right hand, and placed the rifle beneath his jaw.

I looked down into the man's eyes, full of fear as they bulged out from beneath his sockets glued to the rifle beneath his chin; I hesitated as I pulled the trigger but then decided to withdraw my rifle before elbowing his neck with my left arm – leaving him on the floor wriggling and gasping for air as he clutched his damaged neck; choking in agony at his bent windpipe.

As I walked away, rifle still in hands and looking through the scope, I saw Wrex as he ran past me - charging into the crates behind me. As I advanced to support Wrex, I took a quick breath, to calm myself each time before firing at the nearest mercenary hiding behind the crates.

Wrex's charge continued to gather momentum as he biotically levitated the crate in front of a mercenary before charging into it, sending the mercenary crashing against the door with a sickening crunch as an ear splitting scream penetrated the bar – earning a cringe from me and the remaining mercenary.

Not wanting to see more death, I shouted "Don't kill him! Take him in, Wrex!"

Wrex momentarily squinted his eyes in front of the terrified mercenary before glancing at me; I was glaring at him dangerously.

I was about to shout again as I saw Wrex reach for the merc, but my face became expressionless as he snatched the pistol from the man before knocking him out with a solid smack of his fist.

"That looked like it hurt," commented Garrus.

Smiling, I turned towards him. "Are you alright?"

Garrus nodded his head, before I turned my head towards Tali. "I'm okay, commander," she shakily confirmed. Why was she still shaking? I wondered.

Dipping my head slightly I asked, "Anything wrong?"

"Uh... no! Nothing!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"It won't affect the mission," she backed up.

"Okay. Garrus you're on guard duty. Make sure those two don't run," I said, pointing towards the gulping and the unconscious mercs, before looking upwards towards an impatient Wrex.

"There will be some dock workers behind those doors. Do not shoot," I ordered. "Is that understood?" It was aggressive, more so than I would have liked, but it did the job as Wrex looked at me for a few more seconds before nodding. I inwardly braced myself as I and Wrex moved the alarmingly cold crushed mercenary and crate aside, before opening the door.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer," one of the dock workers warned, both pistols aimed at me. _Why just me? I haven't got a bull's eye painted on my chest have I?_

"Stay back or we'll shoot," the other warned.

"Look, we here to deal with Fist. Do you really want to do this?" I asked, rifle still in hand. They took one look at Wrex, before faltering.

"Ah, screw Fist. He doesn't pay us enough to do this," surrendered one of the dock workers as they both lowered their weapons before walking past us.

"Garrus, two dock workers are coming out. Don't shoot them," I shouted.

"Yes commander," a brief reply came back.

"It would have been just quicker to shoot them" commented Wrex. I turned towards him, an eyebrow raised.

"There is no reason to reason to do so, other than to make time. Time which Fist doesn't have and we do." I responded.

"Good choice" praised Tali, lifting my spirits up ever so slightly.

Looking up towards the door, it felt like a final step as I began to remember what would happen next.

I walked towards the door and pressed the button to open it. _Another set of doors? Ah, what?_ Shaking my head in a smile, I moved towards the next set and proceeded to walk into the middle of the room.

But stopped short of revealing myself. The silence; why was it so quiet? Taking out my pistol I turned back to look back at Wrex, signaling him to move in first.

Wrex didn't need any second guesses as he walked confidently to the edge of our cover and into the clear zone.

I proceeded to use Wrex as cover as I poked my pistol between him and the cover, watching him as he pushed a lone figure against the wall with his biotics before turning around and destroying both turrets from a few well-placed shots from his shotgun as if he knew that they were there in the first place.

But, before Wrex could finish him off I shouted, "Wait! I have a question!" remembering that Wrex would kill Fist whether I let him or not.

Grunting, Wrex lowered his shotgun. However, Fist was having none of it and continued to shoot the krogan before being slammed against the wall again by Wrex's biotics.

"Don't shoot me, I surrender!" he exclaimed groggily, clutching his head, but his eyes bulged as he eyed the quarian – out of pure shock or of malicious intent it was hard to tell.

"Why, Fist? Why did you betray the Shadow Broker?" I asked when I approached him, kneeling down to him, face to face. He looked like a bully, one who would stop at nothing for power and one who would never change.

But before he could talk, a flurry of footsteps invaded our conversation as Garrus ran backwards into the room shouting, "We have company!"

I turned to face him as Wrex and Tali kept an eye on Fist, but I did not see him bring his pistol to bear as Tali touched her omni tool and Wrex brought a glowing claw upwards. Turning around, I saw that Fist had his pistol up beneath my chin, only to sparkle dramatically as it overheated before Wrex lifted him up and blew him away with a blast from his shotgun.

"Thanks," I offered, nodding my head towards them, before addressing Garrus. "What have they got?" I asked.

"Lots of mercs," replied Garrus, brandishing his pistol as he said so.

Together, we ran out with Wrex leading the charge on one flank while I, Tali and Garrus pinned down the other flank within the bar.

Seeing that the flank we were covering was relatively clear, I ran towards it, hoping that I could provide a flanking maneuver upon whoever was in Wrex's way.

I soon spied a mercenary shooting at Wrex with a shotgun behind a table as he continued to smash his opponents aside from a distance. Taking my chance I hesitantly threw a grenade at the merc before shooting him repeatedly to make sure he would die, bracing myself as I felt the force of the grenade touch me momentarily.

Peering from my brace stance, several mercenaries shot me as they ran through the door and into the bar; my heartbeat froze as the first of the bullets broke through my nonexistent shield and started picking at my armour.

The pain was sharp as I attempted to jump out of the way, flinching wildly every time a shot found its mark, before landing with an almighty shout ("_Argh, fuck!_"). Clutching my thigh as I backed up against cover, pistol still in hand, I continued to shoot the oncoming pursuers

I heard shouts of _"Shepard!_" as I panicked; my vision narrowed slowly as my brain felt like it was on a rollercoaster, before darkness hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>Does this deserve any reviews? I would really love to know what you think!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: The painful truth

Chapter 4: The painful truth

"Everyone's writing"

"You were kidnapped"

My eyes burst open to the grim face of Captain Anderson. "Chris, you officially died on August 19th 2013. You were caught accidentally witnessing a secret government operation and so you were locked away for experimentation, because releasing you was not an option. But then came the blackout, a time when a violent sunspot lashed out at us violently, the rebuilding of earth changed everything and you were forgotten. It wasn't until almost 150 years later that you would be found and revived for future experiments by Boris Johnson. That is all I know."

The shock hit me hard; I felt myself stumble backwards as my legs disappeared from under me and I fell to the ground.

The captain ran over to offer help, but I just sat there looking at the ground and then into his eyes, searching for an answer. "So this isn't a dream. All this," I waved around me, "is real?" I asked.

"Yes, but we'll take care of you," he reassured. Suddenly, it felt as if my vision was dissolving, engulfed in the foggy darkness as I was ripped violently from one realm to the other.

* * *

><p>"Shepard!" A dark shape passed over me, and then flew away backwards.<p>

Bright lights poked my vision. I had a dream I thought. "Man down! _Man down!_"I heard, before drifting back into darkness.

I woke up again, but to the padding of footsteps. "He's lapsing in and out of" I heard as I tried to hold my regained consciousness.

"One, two, three and heave!" My vision wobbled as I saw the ceiling move, before a cloaked mask filled my view.

"_Tali!_" I croaked, unable to move my arms.

"Shepard!" I heard a voice shout before the black abyss took me again.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to a white ceiling and a comfy bed. <em>Wait? A comfy bed? I'm home!<em>

_Why am I home? Was that a dream? Is this a dream?_

Thinking, I got out of bed slowly, placing my feet under the fuzzy feeling of the carpet below and wiping away the waxy bits between the corners of my eyes. "My God, that was one hell of… whatever it was."

I sat alone in the striking silence, broken only by the continuous humming of electronics. Wait, my laptop, it's on! Scrambling back upon my bed, I saw a partially written page.

_Chapter 3: Death is but a choice._

Placing a hand under my chin, stroking it, I began to ponder. That must have been the very early stages of me writing my story.

Intrigued, I opened up the documents menu and found several other documents.

_Chapter 3_

_Story ideas_

_Poll_

_Chapter 2: The choice._

My head jerked back at my findings. Curiously, I opened each file and read through them.

I had barely read through a few hundred words of the first document, before I shook my head and recoiled away from the screen. _This is __**not**__ possible_. Either I just lived the story that I just typed or I just... just... just dreamed it.

"_Chris!_" I heard my mum shout.

I reached halfway between a grunt and a sigh before rolling my eyes, before I heard her voice again. "_Administer the pain killers, now!_"

_What?_ I mouthed.

_"He's regaining consciousness!_" exclaimed a Russian-accented - I _thought -_ feminine voice.

"_Give him another sedative!_" ordered another voice.

"Yes, doctor," replied the Russian voice.

I felt immediately cooled as my heart relaxed and my eyelids dropped; I resisted the urge to fall asleep. But soon darkness overtook me again, and I awoke within my bedroom.

Looking around in my bedroom again, I noticed that the words on my laptop had changed.

Reading it, I recoiled as I saw that the exact same event, not a minute ago, had been typed out into the Word document in front of me. _What the fuck?_ I thought.

"_Breakfast is ready!_" my mum shouted again.

My vision fogged as I saw myself running downstairs to the sight of bacon and eggs, before all became grey and silence filled the fog.

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor Chakwas, he's awake!<em>" shot a voice, breaking the silent cloud that I stared at.

"Mum? Where are my bacon and scrambled eggs?" I yawned, covering my eyes from the blinding light with my hand.

"Commander, please relax. You're safe now," urged a familiar feminine voice, as I felt a warm hand on my chest gently push me down.

"Doctor Chakwas?" I lifted my head up, trying to identify the voice..

"We don't have any scrambled egg and bacon, but I'm sure we can find you alternatives," she warmly suggested.

I opened my mouth coyly, before Doctor Chakwas put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry commander. We won't tell a soul." She promised.

I looked to the other figure, Dr Michel, beside me for assurance and was rewarded with a smile. Unfortunately, our chatter was overheard as a clatter of steps approached.

"How you feeling, skipper?" asked the newcomer. My eyes darkened at the words 'skipper'.

"Starving" I moped.

"Oh!" Ashley embarrassingly exclaimed. "We'll find something for you to eat, skipper," she happily tweeted as she walked out of my view.

"Commander?" Chakwas openly asked.

"Yes, Dr Chakwas?" I asked in the same manner, gaining enough strength to interlock my fingers over my stomach.

"When was the last time you ate?" I sensed that that was not her real question.

"Too long" I dryly commented. "I'm hungry" I added, mocking a depressed face, before I watched Ashley walk out the clinic.

"Hungry?" she curiously questioned.

"Yes, Dr Chakwas. I would like to devour…" I stopped midway as I watched her grin grew wider, "something meaty" I finished, drawing loud bursts of laughter from both doctors.

After what felt like an eternity the doctors finally regained their composure before resuming their work, when I heard a door slide open.

My head spun to the direction of the noise. "_Food!_" I happily exclaimed as I caught the doctors shaking their heads in their hands with face-breaking smiles, trying to hold back their fits of giggles.

I sat their wide eyed and tongue slightly out like a puppy, until a smartly-dressed black man walked in. _Man sandwich,_ my brain thought. _Ew_, _that's Captain Anderson; my mind likes toying with me._

My eyes traced themselves to the arrivals behind the first. _Hubba hubba?_ I thought. Wait - that's Kaidan coming through the door and my eyes bulged in shock as my face continued to drop.

And then Ashley walked through the door, hips swaying like a hippy. _Wait a minute,_ I thought as I recoiled, bringing my head backwards several inches.

"Commander Shepard, how are you feeling?" asked Anderson.

All I could do was open my mouth before the storm arrived.

"What is going on in here?" questioned a... political voice.

"Ambassador Udina. We were discussing trivial matters," greeted Anderson.

"I see. Commander, you'll need to make a speedy recovery for your next few missions, your Spectre candidacy should not be squandered idly."

"Where's my team?" I asked.

"Your team? You and Nihlus are the team," he replied. My eyes bulged as my mind raced. "Is there a problem, commander?"

"_Tali_," I breathlessly whispered, before continuing. "Yes, and I have a plan."

"Shepard, this mission was handed to us by the Council," argued Udina, his finger pointed in my direction.

"Ever heard of a political shitstorm, ambassador?" I asked Udina, a smile on my face.

A few minutes later.

"Shepard. Whatever you do, do it properly, because if you mess this up, I'll be clearing up this shit. Is that understood, commander?"

"Crystal clear, ambassador," I said, bringing a smile to bear as I watched him turn around and leave the scene.

The next figure to walk into the room surprised me. "Jenkins!" I exclaimed. "To what do I owe this merry reunion?"

He smiled as he lifted a box up in his hands. "Only the finest commander." He happy quoted.

"What is it?" asked Chakwas.

"Only the commander's favourite," happily chirped the corporal.

My eyebrows rose as Jenkins braced himself, while giving me the warm box.

Cautiously, I accepted the box. It felt warm on my lap as I looked up at Jenkins quizzically.

"You'll need this, commander," he offered, handing me a plastic fork. My heart raced; could it be?

Opening the box, I inhaled its fragrant fumes, sighing, "Ah that's the stuff." Everyone leaned in slightly, "Fish, chips and mushy peas!" I exclaimed happily, mouth wide opened as I prepared to dive into my meal.

But alas, my happiness was broken by another hiss of the door. "Commander," addressed Nihlus, mandibles quizzically posed as he no doubt tried to work out what the smell was and what the contents on my lap were.

An awkward moment passed as he stood at the same spot for a few seconds. "Your mission begins aboard the Normandy as soon as you've recovered," he ordered.

My face remained blank as I tried to stay polite by ignoring my possessive mind from overtaking and causing me to furiously devour the freshly-made fish and chips with mushy peas.

"I need a team," I remarked.

"The ones that you gathered to expose Saren's betrayal?" he rhetorically asked. "We work alone, commander."

"No," I simply said.

"I see," he noted.

"No, you don't understand. Involving members from individual races will help towards galactic peace and present the Council as a party that is united against all fronts." I explained. "That is what a Spectre fights for isn't it? Galactic peace?"

"The Council has decided to keep things 'under wraps' to prevent civil unrest," he mentioned.

I could resist no longer and pierced a chip with some peas on it, eating it as I pondered over what to say next. "I do not leave those to rot who have helped me stand," I declared, before taking another bite.

"Then let's get to it, Shepard."

"I'm afraid the commander will be out of action for some weeks," interrupted Chakwas. All heads turned toward her.

"Well, it looks like I'm going solo. When you're up and ready, the Council will send you in with me. Goodbye." Nihlus began to leave.

I quickly turned to Nihlus saying 'not so fast' before swiftly turning back to Chakwas. "What condition am I in?" I asked, hiding the hope within me.

She looked me straight in the eye, a hint of sadness about her. "You suffered a grade three hamstring muscle strain, but the hamstring has not been torn completely. It has been nipped by your recent firefight and it will take about a month to heal at most. Until then, you cannot walk to prevent it tearing completely," she dutifully informed me.

My eyes began to well up, but I refused to shed a tear. I sat there for several seconds, poking my chips and eating them every now and then before an idea poked itself into existence.

Looking to the captain, I felt a sparkle of hope glow within me. "Do we have any wheelchairs?" I asked.

At first Anderson was as taken aback like the others, but then it became clear to him what I was planning. "They have no protection and you'll be a sitting duck," he assessed. He looked away, pondering.

"I have an idea." I smiled.

Everyone homed in on me with inquisitive eyes as I laid out my master plan.

"Why don't we have a hovering wheelchair with reinforced shields that is steered by my uninjured foot. That way I can safely navigate through the battlefield, leaving my hands free to shoot whomever I want.

"If I want more power to propel me forward even faster I can have two buttons on one of my arm rest to either increase or decrease the power." I paused momentarily to gauge everyone's expression, most of which held concern over my idea.

"It can be built in with backup power packs, ammo and vital equipment," I finished.

Everyone was silent, but Anderson was smiling.

"Command Shepard, these are highly dangerous missions. You will become a reliability and risk to the team in your current state and you have no one to carry out your plan," stated Nihlus; his body showed his interest in my idea, but his words spoke of foolishness.

"I know someone who can help," I explained, "but I need my team back again."

I saw a twitch of Nihlus's mandibles.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The krogan, Wrex, has been cleared of charges and released. Garrus Vakarian, the C-Sec investigator has resumed his post at C-Sec. While the quarian wanted to take part in hunting down Saren, I turned her down but she wanted to speak to you so I ordered her wait in C-Sec Academy." I breathed a sigh of relief that no one had left yet. Wrex may have, but then again it's not hard to track down someone like Wrex with his distinctive aura.

Just then an alert caught everyone's attention as ran over to the flashing monitor. "Sorry, it's just a call," she fretted.

"We can help, it's the least we can do after all you've done for us, and me," I offered.

"Okay," she opened the alert.

"Your new shipment of supplies is late. Have you not forgotten our deal or should I have the med clinic shut down?" the voice threatened.

"No please don't, I remember." Turning back to me, I assumed she looked for approval. I looked her in the eye and gave her a nod.

"I will send some supplies right away," she assured. Scratching her head as she turned around, afraid and confused about her situation.

"I'll handle this, it's the least I can do," offered Anderson.

"You didn't have to do this, but thank you," she humbly replied.

"Could you call for a wheelchair? I have some recruiting to do," I asked. And my stomach rumbled once again, "and some eating" I added, causing everyone but Nihlus to laugh. The grim bastard.

Half an hour later and my wheelchair arrived. After some painful twitching and loud cursing, I was ready to go. "One more thing commander," said Ashley. "Where do you want your weapons stowed?"

I thought hard about this, patting one of my arm rests before looking down at my thighs and back at Ashley. She raised an eyebrow with her lips drawn tight; I recoiled at her 'what are you looking at' look.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, interested in what she had to say.

"If this is a joke, commander, it isn't funny," she spat out, but I could sense a smile in there. It took me several moments for me to register what she said as I flipped my eyes towards the ceiling as I contemplated the meaning of her words. What felt like half a minute later, I recoiled again, eyes wide in shock as I realized what I had been suggesting.

I opened my mouth to correct the situation, but then thought better. I unconsciously stared once more down at my thighs again, before making my choice. "You guys can carry it, I don't want to look too threatening whenever I talk to someone," I reasoned.

"He said guys, so Kaidan, get to it, marine!" she ordered, humor evident in her tone.

Alenko, who saw no way out of the situation, smiled as he gathered up my weapons before standing there, unsure as to where to put them – as his and Ashley's suit were stocked with weapons and my wheelchair had no space.

Ashley's grin grew wider, causing me to turn my head around. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have no room to carry all of them," he replied.

I feigned a disappointed face as I turned towards Jenkins. "Jenkins, help him out, will you?" I asked, but it felt more like an order - he saluted, nodded and responded, before racing over to take hold of a few weapons off Kaiden's arms.

Happy that everything was set, I happily chirped, "Onwards and outwards," punching a fist forward.

Silence passed for several seconds, before I noticed that I had not moved, looking over my arm I saw that Ashley just had an eyebrow raised with a small smile on her lips. She looked below my arm, pointing at something with her head.

I looked below my arm and found a few small buttons with arrow keys on them, I looked up at Ashley again and she was barely holding in her laughter by now.

In fairness, I could barely hold my smile back as I began to move forward, but then an idea hit me.

"Attention, captain aboard," I shouted, before a clatter of weapons on the floor could be heard. I let out a small breath of laughter. "Thanks for all your help, . I hope to see you again soon," I thanked, before hovering out of the med clinic with an infectious smile on my face.

It didn't take long before we reached the C-Sec academy as Alenko, Jenkins and Miss Williams jogged up to catch me – earning a few surprised looks from the crowd as they saw an armed man in a floating chair, grinning as his heavily armed aids carried his weapons beside him – a terrifying sight it must have been indeed.

* * *

><p>"Where are you, Garrus?" I muttered as I scanned the crowd of turian C-Sec officers.<p>

"Commander!" shouted a familiar voice. "How are you, commander?" he asked, a voice that I recognized as Garrus as I spotted him walking towards me.

"I'm good, Garrus," I replied, offering my hand in greeting. He shook it. "And you?" I asked.

"We uncovered the dirt behind Saren's betrayal, but he's still out there," reflected Garrus.

I smiled. _Always after the unjust, always seeking justice_, I thought. "Well, it takes one turian to find another," I stated.

Garrus flicked his head at me, "I'd be happy to assist you taking down that bastard," he fervently responded, shaking my proffered hand enthusiastically.

He had to bend down a little lower as well since I was lower than usual for a handshake since I sat down on a floating chair, which looked funny from my end, because it looked like he was going for a poop.

_One down, two to go_ I thought. "Do you know where the…"

"Quarian is?" he asked, cutting me off.

I stared at him suspiciously. "How did you know?" I asked, a smile beginning to form on my face as I sensed my heart becoming heavier and beating faster at the thought of seeing her again. I was starting to panic slightly - did he know?

"She acquired the information about Saren against overwhelming odds," he said with a smile on his skull-like face.

"Jenkins, take our weapons back to the Normandy," I ordered, with a look and a flick of my hand.

Then I turned to Garrus, giving him that 'I'm waiting' look.

"Follow me," he led.

It didn't long for me to hear the buzz of chatter and a large number of C-Sec officers clustered together, looking back and forth to something behind them in disgust.

I furrowed my eyebrows in suspicion, an idea forming my head of what was happening.

"Hey quarian, why are you here?" an angry voice shouted. I struggled to wade through the swarm of C-Sec officers, crowding around the scene, in my wheelchair.

Garrus was having little luck as well, as I heard more shouting and angrier shouting by the second.

"I'm going to have to arrest you on counts of vagrancy, attempts of theft..."

I blew it there and then. I backed up a little before hitting the forward button as hard as possible before bowling my way through the C-Sec officers, tossing aside any that would likely fall onto my lap, until I reached into the opening.

"What the hell do think you're doing?" I shouted, as he held a firm grip upon the Quarian in front of him.

"Or what?" he goaded. _Oh, he's asking for it!_ "You'll obstruct justice? Justice upon this filthy beggar who steals and litters?" He spat into her visor.

"I'm not a beggar!" she aggressively protested.

I had had enough and hovered my way towards him slowly, my eyes switching between his eyes and Tali's arm as she struggled to escape her captor's grip.

"First," I said, holding my left hand up, finger pointing upwards, "she's done nothing wrong." He looked suspiciously at me, not buying a single word. "Second, she is a hero. A hero who has already saved the galaxy once." His eyes exploded in shock.

"And third, he could kick your ass any time of the day," stated a battle hardened voice from behind him. Everyone turned around to look towards the hulking figure projecting a clear space of a meter wherever he went.

"Wrex?" I called out in shock.

"And fourth, you're under arrest for the obstruction of Spectre duty," added another voice; I spun my head around again and to my surprise Nihlus appeared among the crowd.

By now the bully in front of me had turned pale, very pale - as pale as a turian could ever be. "Apologise to this lady for your selfish actions," I calmly demanded.

He just looked back at me, his colour slightly returning as he eyed me again. As if to judge whether not to hit me or to hit me – since his career was over anyways.

His face looked stern and cold as he reached towards his waist; I followed his movement with my eyes, curious as to his actions. Suddenly he was yanked back and pinned up against the wall by the quarian and twisted, face first into the floor as a crack echoed across the room.

"Ouch" I winced. Silence dominated the room as I watched her stand up from the screaming turian, none dared to move to assist him. Until I moved a hand to my omni-tool and pressed a few buttons. "You two, get him to a med clinic before the medi-gel wears off to get his arm reset." I ordered, pointing to a random group in the crowd.

"I'm sorry….but he was about to…to," she stuttered. I felt sorry for her, I really did.

"Hey, hey. There's nothing to be sorry about, you did the honest thing," I reassured, floating slowly towards her to gently hold her arm in comfort.

"You helped another person..." I paused, not knowing how to continue my conversation, but then an idea came into mind. "Whether that person needed any help, is something else." I smirked, unable to hold back my infectious grin.

She then just looked at me; I couldn't tell if she was shocked, confused or angry. I looked up at her, before looking at my hand gripping her and unwillingly released her arm quickly to look away as I felt embarrassment burn my cheeks.

"What you looking at? Get back to work" I called out, unable to look Tali in the face, but part of me nagged me too – lest my upcoming fear of punishment increase tenfold.

"Sorry, I should have been more grateful of your assistance," I apologized, resisting the powerful urge to rub the back of my neck.

I saw her recoil slightly as she cocked her head sideways._ Please say something! Your silence is killing me!_

"Commander Shepard?" she uttered disbelievingly.

I raised an eyebrow. I thought she was mistaking me for someone else, before I remember that my surname had changed to Shepard. "Yes. You help me and my team expose Saren as a traitor." I was glad to be finally clearing the air of silence... and awkwardness.

"What happened to you? Was it my fault? I'm s..."

"Hey, hey! Stop!" I held up a hand to stop her talking and all became silent once again.

"I…" I caught myself before I could say sorry myself. Taking a deep breath, I started again. "The doctors said it would take a month to before I could walk again, but I would have been in worse shape if you hadn't helped," I truthfully explained.

"So I would like to extend an invitation for you to join our team for the hunt against Saren," I offered, a hand outstretched.

I couldn't tell what she was looking at but the glows in her helmet kept switching back and forth, back and forth. My nerves were on the brink until she took my hand and shook it. A warm fuzzy feeling overtook me once again, as I inwardly sighed with relief.

"Thanks, you won't regret this." I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"What about you, Wrex? Hundreds of geth, untold dangers and a galaxy to save," I enthusiastically offered, throwing out my arms in a gesture of grandness.

"How could I say no to that?" he smirked, as I zoomed forwards to offer a welcoming hand shake.

"For a second there, I thought you were going to floor that bastard!" stated an amused Ashley. I could only sit there, faking a face of confidence and amusement.

The fake face continued as we took the lift up towards the Normandy, as we talked to Captain David Anderson, demoted from his position upon the Normandy and Ambassador Donnel Udina as he laid the foundations of our mission, and as I reached the cockpit of the Normandy, wanting release from the overcrowded atmosphere of the ship.

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson. Survives a hundred battles and then gets taken by backroom politics." _I hope that I survive one battle._ "Just watch your back commander. Things go bad on this mission, your next on their chopping blocks." Joker warned. _No shit_, I thought.

I sighed, deeply and loudly.

"Everyone on this ship is behind you, commander, a hundred percent. Intercomms open, got anything you want to say to the crew? Now's the time." I looked to Nihlus for approval, before thinking about what to say.

I thought about what Captain Anderson said, about what happened in the past and the present. I knew that I could change nothing of it, but I could change the future. Not for myself, but for everyone out there. I looked out towards the beautiful skyline out in front of me. The Citadel was to be the birthplace and tombstone of this galaxy, and I was going to change that.

Taking a deep breath, I began to draw out my speech. My speech.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Rose Tinted Contact Lenses for not falling asleep and reliable as ever ;). Thanks to Wiggs Magee for keeping repetitive out of my dictionary! :D<p>

This Adele song also helped me to write this chapter:

.com/watch?v=nL49yZNE4yk&feature=related

So, i'm finally on the Normandy, i'm not a Spectre, Nihlus is still alive and i'm in a wheel chair. Hmmm, things are going to get interesting. :)


	6. Chapter 5: What cha gonna do?

**Hi, sorry for the horrendously long wait. A lot things have been happening in my life recently with going back to uni so i haven't spent a lot of time on the story, but i'll try to update the story as often as i can!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: What cha gonna do?<p>

_"Doh!" - Homer Simpson_

I exited the lift, sighing as I took my first steps out into the open. Everyone was at their posts doing their jobs and relaxing; I could do neither, as I felt as tense as a bow string. Floating off the platform, I headed down towards the engineering room.

When I hovered in, my eyes frantically searched for her figure, Tali's figure, as if my life depended on it. My eyes could barely lay a second upon her, however, before I caught a nod of acknowledgement from one of the crew.

"Commander on deck!" snapped the man and everyone turned to; Tali, unsure of what to do, looked around before trying to replicate the salute motion with a dodgy wave of her hand, which brought a wide grin and familiar warmth brewing within me.

"At ease. Remember that this is the engineering deck, the most important part of the ship. Your duties come first, formalities second, your lives last and the captain is above all," I barked, half serious and half jokingly.

Everyone laughed before going back to their duties, but Tali still remained silent and as still as one could be.

I forced myself to look away from her lithe form as I walked to the chief engineer. He spun around and asked a question before I could ask mine. "Hey, commander. You know that quarian? Tali? She's been spending all her time down here asking me about our engines."

I smiled briefly at his comment. "Has she learnt much?"

"She's amazing! I wish my guys were half as smart as she is. Give her a month aboard and she'll know more about our engines that I do!"

'Amazing' I mouthed, grinning. My mind momentarily zoned out as I thought of how to introduce myself to her.

"I can see why you wanted her to come along," he observed, bringing me out of my trance.

My eyeballs momentarily bulged - I was shocked. I wondered if he knew that I liked her.

"You don't mind her being down here, do you?" he asked. I inwardly breathed a sigh. So he _didn't_ know – good, because I didn't feel too comfortable talking about that right now.

"No, no," I rapidly replied. "Maybe she could build our ships in a month's time," I jokingly added.

"She could, she could. She could improve it," he assessed, half serious, half joking, before turning back to work. "But I'm guessing that's not why you came down here," he deduced, rubbing his chin as if still musing over the idea of Tali designing and building the Alliance's ships.

"I'll talk to you later, Adams." I bade him goodbye, before walking over to Tali.

'Impressive,' engineer Adams had called her; impressive she was indeed, I agreed, as I eyed her figure. My heart jumped when my eyes reached the back of her hood, wondering what she looked like under that suit.

"Tali," I called. She spun around, bouncing like a child who's about to receive their Christmas present that they've been eyeing for the best part of a week. "Shepard! Your ship's amazing. I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe that you were able to fit it into a ship this small."

"Well, Joker had to make room, his ego was threatening to overwhelm the ship," I smiled, wishing that he could hear our conversation right now.

"I'm starting to understand why you humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced," she enthusiastically continued, failing to see my jokes or just too happy with what she was doing.

"I see that you like the ship and no one else then," I jokingly accused, but it did nothing to stop her hands from reaching up to her hood and down to her stomach, momentarily cupping each other, before flailing again in waves in front of her.

"No no! It's just that a month ago I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug ship in the Flotilla. Now I'm standing aboard one of the most advanced vessels in citadel space," she energetically explained, her entire body buzzing with excitement.

"I must thank you again for letting me join you. Travelling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me."

"This is just a prototype, there will be another," I stated, all too aware of what would happen in less than a year's time. I wandered if I could prevent it without causing too much of a disturbance in the time.

"FTL drives warming up, approaching mass relay. Please hold onto your seats and enjoy Alliance Express," a sarcastic Joker informed us, probably on another caffeine withdrawal mood - I'd heard that he was a coffee addict.

My game time daydream was cut short as saw everyone held onto the railings, as if to brace for impact, before everything lurched forward, sending crew members tumbling forward and me tumbling backwards.

Suddenly, all became quiet. "We are now in the Artemis Tau cluster, Therum approach ETA 5 hours." He announced, after taking my 'hint' to start there first.

I was too busy to make much of the announcement – as I attempted to lean forward to prevent myself from falling on my backside in the hover chair; alas, I spasmed from the eruption of pain in my injured hamstring as Tali offered a hand to steady me... only to receive a kick to the face, as I fell backwards onto the floor with an almighty _thump_. Whether it was from my accidental kick up Tali's jaw or my hover chair making contact with the floor I could not tell. However, one thing was for certain - the second _thump_ was her. Everyone rushed towards us.

"Are you okay, commander?" inquired Adams. His eyes were on me, searching for anything wrong with me, but I could feel he wanted to check and see if Tali were alright.

"Yes, but is _she _okay?" I stressed, craning my neck sideways trying to get a clear view of what was happening.

"Get ," I called as I lifted myself up in the hover chair, aided by Adams.

A few minutes later, Tali was sitting upright recovering from the kick that she received as Chakwas could do little to assess the state of her cranium. "She seems stable, but may have a headache and a sore neck for a while." I breathed a sigh of relief that nothing worse had happened.

"Commander Shepard, Nihlus wants to speak to you in the comm room," alerted Joker, his voice resonating through the speakers built all over the ship.

_Right. _

I took one last look to see how Tali was recovering, before floating off to see Nihlus.

_So far so good._ We had barely five hours and I hadn't even asked Tali to help me upgrade my hover chair into a model platform of death for me to zoom around in. _All was going great_, I sarcastically mused.

As I got out the lift, I noticed the stairs. I couldn't get up them in my hover chair, so I turned around the corner for help. "Hi, Ashley. Could you give me a push up the stairs, please?"

"Sure, skipper." She happily obliged.

"You'd think that they'd make a lift for all floors, with all that cash," I complained, my mind drifting back to ME2.

"Not everyone has more sense than cash," she joked. "So, where we going?" she asked, and the back of my mind tingled as a smile crept into my casual features.

"This isn't a date, Ashley, this is a military vessel where romantic relationships are frowned upon and one night stands cheered on," I informed her, trying to keep a serious face on as we kept on moving – we were just about to move through the doors that were sliding open when my ride came to a sudden halt.

"Keep moving, we're heading towards the comm room," I commanded, barely able to keep a straight face on as my ride moved again.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I said, as I tried to gain as much distance between me and her before I felt an incoming slap. Part of me just wanted to burst out laughing for the situation that I had put Ashley in, but I'd knew that I'd receive my punishment sooner or later.

Nihlus turned to me as I came in. "Commander. The first mission is to retrieve Liara T'soni, Matriarch Benezia's daughter; the Council believes that they may be working together with Saren against them. You can stay here and update us as the mission goes." _Great, no mission for me._ I frowned. I tried to put up a menacing stare, but failed under his experienced gaze that shook me with fear.

"Any more questions or gut feelings, commander?" he asked, as if expecting me to produce some useful intel.

"I can fight," I stated, hoping that he could see past my temporary disability, but he raised a mandible at me. _OK, so I'm not about to convince him that I can fight._

"I can drive," I tried convincing him, but his eyes judged me like a magpie a shiny spoon. The thing is, however, I couldn't drive and I hadn't even got a provisional license yet – god help me if I did get to drive it.

"What makes you think that we'll need a vehicle?" he questioned.

The hairs on the back of my neck pricked up as I began to panic, while trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "It's the geth. Do you really expect a fair foot soldier versus foot soldier fight?"

"I'm a Spectre." His response was short and sharp.

"And you don't believe in tanks and air support?" I replied, equally as fast and sharp. His mandibles flexed and re-flexed. _My god, I thought I'd never win an argument against a spectre._

And then he did the unexpected - he leaned back and crossed his arms, "So, who would you recommend accompany me then?" _What? You're asking __**me?**_ my face said.

"Er…Wrex and Tali," I uttered.

"Have you driven the Mako before?" he asked, for a final time. _What is it with all these assessing questions? It's as if he thinks that I'm not really the experienced soldier than my SR makes me out to fact I wonder what my SR looks like._

"What makes you think that I can't?" I vaguely responded, making a mental note to talk to Garrus on how to pilot it.

"I'll see you in the cargo hold in five hours, then," he finished, before walking out the room.

Sighing a breath of relief, I stared at the council of seats before me. _What have I got myself into? I'll probably get us all killed driving that thing, let alone land it with us intact from the drop above from the Normandy. Well, I'd better learn how to drive it, then, and fast._

_I need to see Chakwas first,_ I mentally noted, _otherwise my hamstring could tear right open during the landing of the Mako as gravity chucks us all about popping corn._

I flinched as I exited the comm room and as I hovered down the stairs as the guards saluted. The way that they saluted, as if their life depended on it, created an aura of seriousness and scariness that made me glad that I wasn't fighting again yet or anytime soon.

"Ah, commander," greeted Chakwas as I drifted into the med bay, half excited and half anxious.

Part of me felt eager at my coming driving task and high altitude drop, the other half of me just wanted to faint and give in to my extreme fear of heights; maybe read a good book, instead of trying to read a through the manual of how to drive the Mako in five hours.

"You're not thinking of going into combat so soon, are you?" she figured out.

My eyes said it all.

"Well then, we can limit the damage done, but the time to fully heal will take longer," she explained.

"How?" was all I could ask. I mean, you couldn't stop a muscle from contracting if you moved it, and I was most likely to jolt and spasm from the point of landing on the planet in the Mako.

"Medi-gel, of course, plus some bandages, will keep your leg together for the time being. You weren't expecting some sort of high tech gizmo, were you?" she teased, a smile playing across her features. I smiled back, unable to keep my teeth from showing as my grin grew all the more widely the harder I tried to resist her infectious smile.

"No, Miss Chakwas," I cheekily retorted. Probably not the smartest response ever - Dr Chakwas's eyes momentarily widened in shock, her mouth agape like one who just suffered a brain freeze from eating too much ice cream at once.

"Now is not the time to be making passes at elderly staff members, especially your medical doctor," she warned in jest, the seriousness taken out of her tone as she tried to hold back the laughter.

I turned a sudden shade of red in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that, and you don't look _that_ old," I protested. I then face palmed, wishing that what had just happened, had never happened.

"Why thank you. Now, about this mission of yours," she began, finally able to pick a serious tone and stick with it.

"Yes?" I eagerly replied, glad that the conversation was now taking a different turn.

"What role will you be undertaking?" _That's strange, I expected her to come out with a list of don't do's._

"Well, I'll be piloting the Mako during its drop from the Normandy. I'll be its driver and possibly some long ranged sniping support and the group's rear sweeper." _Hmmm, I don't even know how to drive a car…_

"Okay. You're good to go, then. But remember to come back here for leg treatment before you go, it should only take five minutes at most." _Good,_ I thought, _now to see Tali and Wrex._

"Thanks, ." Before I turned to leave the room, however, I noticed a familiar shape.

"Tali?" I raced to her side.

"She's okay, just a little concussed, and she needed some rest." And as if she'd just heard us, Tali suddenly stirred from her slumber.

"Shepard?" she groggily asked, getting up slowly on her elbows before swinging her legs over to sit up, holding her head.

"Hi Tali, how are you feeling?" I worriedly asked, ready to catch her should she faint. Part of me felt guilty over what happened, and it was too much to bear - I looked away, embarrassed, at my sudden all too affectionate tone.

"I'm fine, thank you," she responded. I swear I heard a smirk - or a smile - in her voice. She was enjoying my embarrassment! "And thanks for helping me, not many would help my kind in such a situation."

"It was natural and necessary for me to help you. Please try to stay out of harm's way, won't you?" she said, directing the last few words at me with a stealthily raised brow.

"Yes, mom," I grinned, before looking back at Tali. "You coming?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, but I hadn't even said where we were going! She must have been as eager to get out of the room as I was.

"Let's go!" I enthusiastically ordered. Placing my hands where the wheels... _should be?_

I suddenly noticed an empty space under my hands; looking left and right, I remembered that this was a hover chair, not a wheel chair. I saw Chakwas unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

"I didn't know that you preferred wheelchairs, commander. You're from the 21st century, aren't you?" she jokingly asked. _You have no idea Ms. Chakwas, no idea._ I grinned.

And on that note I sat up straightened and pushed the forward button, hovering out of the med bay with as much dignity as I could muster.

I rushed towards the lift, my cheeks still red from my earlier embarrassment.

It didn't take long before Tali and I finally got onto the lift and the doors closed, finally allowing me the luxury of breathing out and recovering from Chakwas's barrage of embarrassments and jokes.

Next to me, I noticed that Tali seemed very still and that her head was tilted in... a thinking manner, if I were to hazard a guess.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking," she murmured.

"Of the Flotilla?" I queried. _She's probably missing all her friends back in the Fleet and her mum. Oh, her mum, she's dead._

"Yes. It seems so empty here. On the Flotilla everywhere is crowded with people going about their business."

What she said was true, but I had a nagging feeling that she wanted to ask a question. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" I said, tilting my head curiously as I looked at her, but then I noticed the cutest of all things in front of me - she was fiddling with her three fingered hands. A smile immediately formed upon my face when I saw the gesture, causing her to make more erratic movements with her hands.

"It's okay, just ask," I reassured, urging her to release whatever question was hanging in the air.

"Is Dr. Chakwas really your mum?" she quietly asked, backing away ever so slightly, I noticed, as if fearful of my response to her prying question into my private life.

Shaking my head, I smiled. "No, no. It was just a figure of speech. A joke, if you will."

Her body visible relaxed at the calmness of my response.

"Men like me like to joke around to get out of 'difficult' situations."

Her head tilted towards me, her curiosity obvious, before setting to face the lift doors once again.

The lift finally came to a halt, its doors opening. "I'll see you later." I waved, before setting off towards Garrus.

"Thanks for bringing me along, commander. I knew working with you would be better than life at C-Sec," he declared.

"We haven't even started yet," I warned. "Do you know how to operate this thing?" I asked, pointing towards the Mako.

"Yes, I learned to drive a number of vehicles during my military training on Pavalen, it's not much different to our LRVs," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow at his military acronym."LRVs?" I asked.

"Light Reconnaissance Vehicles; it shouldn't be too different from the Ca var." _**Too**__ different?_ I thought. _Oh, great._

"Then let's find out how we drive it," I started, but, after looking around, I found it difficult to deduce where the entry point was.

Eventually, Garrus lifted up one of the side doors.

"My god, it looks cramped in there." I noticed the interior space within.

Half an hour later, "Okay, I think I've got this." I cautiously said, finally understanding the basic controls of the mako.

"It's really quite simple to drive, you should be _fine_," Garrus reassured me, stressing the word 'fine' to try even harder to convince me. _I wish I had his confidence._

"I should go. Talk to you later, Garrus." I waved goodbye before heading back down to Engineering.

I entered into the main archway and stopped, stunned by the electrical display thrown out by the ship's drive core. Part of it reminded me of the tunnel for the Empire's deathstar's main weapon, while the other part reminded me of the platform on the dead reaper that you investigated during ME2.

My eyes lingered on the sparkling display a little longer before resting upon the animated figure talking with Adams. My gaze was short lived; Adams turned around and caught my purpose.

"Tali, Adams. It's nice to see you two again," I greeted as I drifted towards them.

"Likewise, commander" spoke Engineer Adams at the same time as Tali responded with, "Hi, Shepard."

"May I borrow her for a minute?" I inquired.

"Sure. I don't see her enthusiasm for engines dwindling any time soon." He smiled as he returned back to his station.

Tali turned her eyes upon me.

"Could you make my hover chair go any faster?" I began. She pointed at my chair before asking, "May I take a look?"

"Yes, you may," I permitted, climbing out of my chair and onto the floor, watching with interest as she took it apart – piece by piece.

_This is going to be great, _I thought.

* * *

><p>Phew. Hope you liked this! Please click review! :P<p> 


	7. Update on story

27/11/2011: Apologies to all my readers for the lack of updates for almost two months. I have however, started to work on chapter 6 again now and will hope, it will be released next weekend. Also deciding whether to make my chapters shorter or not. Thoughts? Pms would be nice.

Thanks.


End file.
